


If You Feel It In Your Bones

by secondstar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Agger owns a bar in which Xabi Alonso and Pepe Reina are two of his bar tenders. Xabi was away on vacation and when he returns he finds things a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Feel It In Your Bones

Xabi Alonso walked up to the hole in the wall pub where he worked at that was simply named “Agger’s”. Standing outside in the cold were the two bouncers, Jamie Carragher and Martin Skrtel. When they saw him approach they both grinned. Jamie slapped Xabi on the back, laughing when he saw him.

“Long time no see, lad. How was it?” He asked as he rubbed his hands together, warming them. Xabi shrugged and smiled.

“It was good, we had a good time.”

“Bet the weather was better than here.” Martin added in. Xabi nodded again and made a face.

“Why not go inside? It is still early.” He offered.

“Because Nicklas has the bloody heat on. It is hot as balls in there.” Jamie sneered. “The soft cunt.” Xabi bit his lip as he held in laughter.

“So Nicklas filled in while I was away?” Martin and Jamie both nodded.

“Can’t make a drink for shit.” Martin said as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it before blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth, away from Xabi and Jamie.

“Alright, I am freezing, I will see you two later.” He said as he shivered against his coat, taking his hands out of the pockets as he opened the door. They were right, it was practically sweltering in the bar. He immediately unbuttoned his coat and unwrapped his scarf, sticking his tongue out slightly at the sudden warmth. He walked over to the bar where he found Pepe Reina. When Pepe turned around and saw him he smiled widely and practically hopped over the bar to hug him.

“The prodigal bartender returns!” He said as he wrapped his arms around Xabi, happiness evident from the way he was beaming. “Did you bring me a present?” Xabi laughed and shook his head.

“Sorry, Pepe. No present.” He said as Pepe let go of him and leaned on the bar, crossing his arms. Xabi looked around as he took his coat off, laying it on one of the bar stools along with his scarf. The bar was small, just a few tables against the wall with a small stage for random gigs and three flat screen TVs for football on the weekends and the random weekday matches. The tables were already full while people watched Sky Sports News and a few people were seated at the bar.

“That’s alright, Xabi. Didn’t expect one. How was Spain?” He asked. Xabi smiled warmly at him.

“Beautiful. Mikel and I had a really nice time in San Sebastian.” Xabi said. Pepe nodded looking around and leaning forward.

“Any fights? Do I need to punch him? He isn’t still being a total dick is he?” Pepe asked. Xabi’s face fell.

“No. I said it was nice. I wasn’t lying.” Xabi said, his voice low and his brow furrowed. “We didn’t fight once.” He added in at the end. “And we aren’t that bad.” Pepe raised his eyebrows.

“If you say so, Xabi.” He said as he went back behind the bar as someone walked up and asked for another Guinness. “Do you want anything?” Xabi shook his head.

“Is Danny in yet?” He asked. Pepe nodded.

“Sure, sure. He is down in his office.” Pepe said. Xabi slipped behind the bar, past Pepe to the door that led down to the basement. He walked down slowly, ducking his head down so he didn’t hit it. At the bottom of the stairs was the store room and a small ‘used to be a closet’ office where Daniel barely fit a desk. When he saw Xabi he got up and came over to him, hugging him briefly.

“You’re back! I wasn’t expecting to see you today.” Daniel Agger said as he looked at his watch. “Or tomorrow for that matter.”

“We came back early.”

“Everything alright?” He asked, worried. Xabi sighed but smiled, nodding his head.

“Everything is perfect.”

“Nicky has about had it with bartending, I’m glad you are back.” He said, changing the subject.

“Martin said he hasn’t had the best of luck mixing drinks.”

“He should really just stick to handing out the beer.” Daniel said, making a face. “You here for the night or just stop in to say ‘hey’?”

“I wanted to talk to you about hours...” Xabi said, trailing off as Daniel crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

“Sure, sure. What about them?” Daniel was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. His tattoos could easily be seen through the thread bare shirt.

“Well, I was wondering if I could have more hours?” Xabi asked. Daniel raised one eyebrow.

“I already have you at 42.”

“I know, I know. That is why I am asking... we might be behind on rent, again.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“What did Mikel bet on now?”

“He didn’t-” Daniel made a face. “I had money saved up for our trip, but it went faster than I thought it would-”

“You don’t need to say more. I can give you the hours.” Daniel said, sighing. “Pay overtime is a bitch, but you can take my shifts upstairs.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Want to start tonight?” He asked. Xabi beamed, nodding.

“That would be perfect. I just have to call Mikel.” He said. Daniel nodded, waving him upstairs.

“You tell Arteta that I am after his ass for spending your vacation money on dumb ass bets.” He shouted as Xabi ran up the stairs. When Xabi walked back into the bar someone was sitting in the stool where his stuff was.

“Where’s my stuff?” He asked the stranger. The blonde man raised his eyebrows at him.

“What stuff?” He asked. Pepe turned around and looked at Xabi.

“I hung your stuff up because Stevie was sitting there.” He said. Xabi looked over to the coat rack and sighed then turned back to the man he had just accused of stealing his coat and scarf.

“Sorry, that’s my only coat.” He said as he rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt. Pepe looked at Xabi funny.

“What are you doing?”

“Working.”

“You just told me you weren’t.”

“I need the hours.” He said as he washed his hands with soap and water at the sink, drying them off on his jeans. Stevie, the patron at the end of the bar, clinked his glass down on the counter, letting Pepe know he was ready for another.

“Another Jameson, Stevie?” Pepe asked. Stevie nodded.

“I haven’t seen you around.” Stevie said as he looked at Xabi. Xabi nodded.

“I was away. I’m Xabi Alonso.” He said as he stuck his hand out over the bar.

“Steven Gerrard.” He said as he shook Xabi’s hand. Pepe slid another short glass full of Jameson down the bar to him. Steven caught it easily, slowly turning the glass around in his hands as he cleared his throat then took a sip. “So you were away?” He asked. Xabi nodded as he got a beer for someone and handed it to them, adding it to their tab on the register.

“I was. I went on a vacation to Spain.”

“You from there?” Another nod as Xabi leaned against the bar, crossing his arms nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I’m Basque.” He said. Steven nodded, taking another sip. Laughter could be heard outside where Jamie and Martin were right as the door was opening. In walked three guys, two of which held a guitar and a bass case. All three, when they saw Xabi, clamored over over to the bar.

“You’re back!”

“How long have you been in town?”

“I need a drink.” Xabi laughed as he got them all beers.

“Hey guys, gig tonight?” He asked. They nodded.

“Dagger downstairs?” Sergio Ramos asked as he sat next to Steven at the bar, cradling his beer. Xabi nodded as he took someones money and rang them up as Raul Meireles and Esteban Granero put down their instruments on the stage.

“Damn, I thought we beat him here.” He said as he took a sip. Xabi laughed.

“No, definitely not. He was in his office.”

“Aw, we didn’t beat Danny?” Raul said as he stood behind Sergio. Sergio turned around and shook his head.

“No, he fucking beat us. Again.”

“You know this means we have to take shifts at the bar.” Raul said, making a face.

“His shifts?’ Xabi asked. Raul nodded. Xabi shook his head.

“No, you don’t. I just took his shifts.” He said as he put down new coasters for them. Sergio just looked at it and handed it back. Xabi stuck his tongue out at him and put it back down. Steven just sat, listening as he nursed his drink.

“You are the man.” Esteban Granero, otherwise known as Pirata, said as he took the seat next to Sergio. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“Not really, just need the hours. You can make it up to me somehow.”

“I will serenade you.” Sergio said, reaching across the bar and grabbing a hold of Xabi’s hand. Xabi yanked it back, laughing.

“No thanks, Serge. I am sure someone else would appreciate it more than me.” Sergio pouted at him. “Your puppy dog eyes will not help you.”

“That is because you have no soul.”

“Ouch.” Just then Daniel walked into the bar from downstairs.

“It’s about time you fuckers got here.” He said, grinning. “Good thing Xabi took all your shifts.”

“He just told us we couldn’t have his hours.” Raul said, holding his beer up in a toast before he took a sip. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Did you set up yet?”

“Fuck no.” Pirata said. “Just got here.” Daniel scoffed at them.

“You were right behind me and I have been here for two hours.”

“That means nothing, you didn’t have Sergio with you.” Raul said. Without looking behind him, Sergio reach around and smacked whatever body part of Raul he could reach. It just so happened to be is chin. “Fuck you, Serge.” He said as he moved his beer out of the way and smacked Sergio across the back of his head.

“Children!” Daniel spat as he slipped behind Xabi and Pepe, walking out from behind the bar. “For fuck’s sake.” He said as he walked over to the small stage where is drum set was already sitting, facing sideways. The other three brought their beers over to the speakers and put them down as they went back outside to get the rest of their equipment.

Xabi sighed, leaning back against he bar as he rolled up his sleeves a little more. He was starting to sweat.

“Can we turn it down? Jesus.” Pepe laughed at Xabi and shrugged.

“I am sure Dagger would love you if you did. Nicky was in earlier.”

“Why isn’t he here now?” Xabi asked.

“Went home I guess.” Pepe said, shrugging. “I am sure when he comes back and sees you he will high tail it out of here though.” Xabi laughed as he started cleaning dirty glasses. Pepe turned to Steven.

“Change your mind about Alex yet, mate?” He asked. Steven scoffed and shook his head.

“No, can’t leave my girls can I?” He said, bitterness seeped through his voice. Pepe frowned.

“So you are going to stay for them?” Steven nodded.

“I think so, yeah.” Pepe shook his head at Steven’s answer.

“That doesn’t-”

“Spare me, Pepe. Just get me another drink.” He said, his voice low. Pepe sighed and nodded, setting another Jameson down next to the still half full one.

“You closing, Pepe?”

“Wasn’t supposed to. I opened. Like I said, Nicky came and went.” Xabi made a face.

“You should go home then.”

“I am not leaving you alone on a gig night.”

“Where is Pipita?” He asked Pepe.

“He is off. We have been working a ton since Nicklas decides when he wants to work and when he doesn’t.” Xabi made a face.

“Just because he is best friends with Danny-” Just then Nicklas Bendtner walked in. When he saw Xabi he practically jumped into the air with happiness.

“You’re back!”

“I am.” Xabi said as he stopped washing glasses. “Do me a favor and turn the heat down?” He asked. Nicklas took his coat of and looked confused.

“Why, it feels perfect in here.” Xabi rolled his eyes.

“I am sweating like a dog.” He said, wiping his forehead. Pepe nodded.

“Me too.”

“Me three.” Steven said, turning his head slightly towards Nicklas. “You’re the only one who thinks it feels good and you are about to fill this place up because of the gig so turn it down.” He said as he took a sip. Xabi bit his lip and smiled, looking at the ground as he strummed his fingers along the bar. Nicklas rolled his eyes and walked over to the thermostat and turned it down.

“To at least 65.” Pepe called out. Nicklas glared at him.

“Might as well put my bloody coat back on.”

“Might as well. Xabi and I are closing.” Pepe said. Xabi kicked Pepe’s shin. Pepe made a face at him. The guys walked back into the bar with boxes that contained guitar pedals and wires. They all stopped when they put them down to take a drink of their beers before they continued. Daniel sat at his drum set and was tuning it. Nicklas shrugged and walked over to Daniel who stopped what he was doing to talk to him. Pepe looked at Steven and smirked.

“He pisses me off.” Steven said.

“Stevie has quite a mouth.” Steven grunted at Pepe.

“I couldn’t tell.” Xabi quipped. Steven smiled a little before he took another sip, draining his glass. He slid it to Xabi who caught it and brought it over to the sink and washed it immediately.

“After this one I am out.” Steven said as he started his third glass of Jameson. Pepe nodded and went to the register to close out his tab. The door opened, letting Raul Albiol and Alvaro Arbeloa in, who were the sound and lights guys. More sound than anything, since the stage only had five par cans that each had a different color gel in them.

“Xabi, you’re back!” Alvaro said as he walked over to the bar, putting his hands on Steven’s shoulders. “What’s up, Stevie?” He asked. Steven shrugged.

“Nothing since work, Alvaro.” He said. Alvaro was all smiles as he looked back up at Xabi.

“When did you get back?”

“A few hours ago.”

“Did you say hello to Spain for me?” Xabi laughed and nodded.

“I did.” Alvaro beamed as he and Raul went over to the makeshift booth where the lighting and sound boards were set up. Immediately they started yelling at Daniel and vice versa.

“You two didn’t fucking turn it off properly last week.” Daniel said.

“That is complete bullshit, Dagger!” Alvaro said as he booted the system up. Xabi turned his attention to Steven.

“So you work with Alvaro?”

“And Raul. I am a contractor.” He said looking up at him for a moment as he played with his wedding ring.

“Yeah, Stevie builds houses.” Pepe said, his eyes getting big and animated for a moment as he got someone a beer. Xabi laughed.

“A carpenter huh?” Steven nodded as he took a drink then looked towards the stage as Raul started tuning his bass and Alvaro was talking over a mic.

“This is why I never come on gig nights.” He said. “I like a quiet bar unless a match is on.”

“So we’ll see you tomorrow for Liverpool versus Man City?” Pepe asked. Steven laughed, twirling his glass around.

“Yeah. Not allow to watch matches in the house, am I? Can’t go to Manchester neither.” He said sighing.

“You have a seat in the Kop?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded.

“I do.” He said as he finished the drink, making a face at the giant gulp he just swallowed. “Alright lads, have a good night.” He said as he put down several bills that covered his tab and tip.

“You too.” Pepe and Xabi said at the same time. After Steven left Xabi went back to cleaning glasses.

“So what’s going on with him?” Xabi asked. Pepe sighed and shook his head.

“His missus stepped out on him and he doesn’t have the heart to leave his two little girls.” Xabi bit his lip and frowned.

“Ah, I wasn’t sure when you said the name Alex.” He said as he started drying some of the glasses by hand then putting them away.

“Yeah, no. Alex is an Alexandra.” He said as he handed Xabi part of the tip.

“No, no. You keep it. It was your tab.” He said.

“Xabi take the damned money. I know Mikel has sucked you dry.” He said, shoving it back into Xabi’s hand. “Don’t think I don’t know that is why you took all Dagger’s bar hours.” Xabi scowled at him as a group of really young boys came in. Pepe raised his eyebrows as Daniel came behind the bar and grabbed a beer for himself.

“Looks like the kids are back.” He said under his breath.

“Are they eighteen?” Xabi asked looking at them. Daniel nodded as he tossed the cap to his beer in the trash.

“They are. Carra checks them every time.” He said as he leaned against the bar, crossing his arms, watching the three boys walk up to the bar.

“What can we get you?” Xabi asked.

“A Guinness.” The tallest, Martin Kelly, said.

“A Stella.” The blonde, Sergio Canales, said.

“A Carling, please.” The shortest, Bojan Krkic, said a little unsure of his choice. Xabi smiled at them.

“Do you want Guinness in draft, and the Stella?” He asked. The two boys nodded. Pepe handed Bojan his Carling while Xabi got them their drafts. Daniel just stood there, drinking his beer and staring at the boys. When they got their beers they walked over to a free table. As they walked away Daniel zoned out. Pepe whistled to get his attention.

“Dagger, snap to.” He said, pushing on his shoulder slightly. Xabi chuckled as Daniel almost lost his balance.

“The fuck, Pepe?” Daniel said as he caught himself.

“You zoned the fuck out.”

“I slept three hours.” He said as he slipped back from behind the bar and walked back to the stage to bug his band mates.

“He must be on uppers.” Pepe said. Xabi nodded.

“Must. He never sleeps more than four hours.” He said.

The door to the bar opened again and in walked Fernando Torres, a blonde who frequented the bar only on gig nights. Xabi side eyed Pepe who was grinning as Fernando walked up to the bar and sat in the stool that Steven had been occupying.

“What can I get you?” Pepe asked. Fernando sighed, drumming his fingers against the bar as he thought for a moment before answering.

“A rum and coke.”

“The Captain good?”

“Always.” Fernando said, giving Pepe a small smile. Fernando turned around in the stool and watched the band bickering and messing around as they were setting up. Xabi followed Fernando’s gaze to Sergio Ramos. The corners of Xabi’s mouth turned upwards as he bit his lip.

“You talk to him yet, Fer?” Xabi asked. Fernando turned towards Xabi, his face like stone.

“No, he hasn’t.” Pepe said as he handed Fernando the rum and coke. Fernando took the glass and glared at Pepe. “Don’t even, Fernando. You've barely spoken a word to him. How long have you been coming here?” Pepe asked. Fernando rolled his eyes as he took a drink. Xabi was leaning back against the bar with his arms to either side of him for support. His fingers were idly strumming the bar as he sighed.

“I think you should.” Xabi said. “Right now.” Fernando scoffed.

“He is getting ready for the gig.” Xabi shrugged.

“That means nothing. I guarantee you he isn’t half as busy as he looks right now.” Xabi quipped as he pushed himself away from the bar and grabbed a towel to clear the two tables that were suddenly empty and had dirty glasses on them.

Fernando shook his head as he took another sip. He got up to take his usual spot in the back, in the corner table, where he would be able to see the stage perfectly. As he did, he bumped into someone. His drink spilled over a little but luckily it didn’t get on him or the other person. When he looked up, Sergio’s eyes were staring right into his.

“You alright? Sorry I wasn’t even watching where I was going.” Sergio said as he set his empty beer bottle on the bar and turned to Pepe. “Another, Pepe.” He said as he slapped the bar top as if impatient. Pepe was laughing to himself as he got him another.

“Sergio, that is Fernando. Fernando, Sergio.” Pepe said as he handed Sergio a cold beer. Sergio smiled and held his hand out for Fernando to shake.

“Hi, Fernando.” He said as he shook his hand. Fernando bit his lip and smiled.

“Hey.”

“You here for the gig?” Sergio asked. Fernando nodded.

“Are you kidding, Serge? He is here for them all.” Pepe said.

“Leave him alone.” Xabi said as he came back behind the bar with the dirty glasses. Sergio turned towards Fernando, grinning.

“You do?” Fernando nodded at him, gripping his glass tight. “How come I’ve never seen you?” He asked.

“Because he hides in the back.” Pepe interjected. Xabi smacked Pepe in the arm with a twisted towel, making him yelp. “Fuck off Xabi. Go back to Spain.”

“No.”

“Too much fun in Paradise?” Pepe asked. Xabi glared at him and thought about smacking him with the towel again.

“Fuck you.”

Meanwhile, Sergio was checking out Fernando as he was paying attention to Xabi and Pepe’s banter. He truly hadn’t seen him before and he didn’t understand how he could let someone like that go past his radar. Sergio licked his lips as he took another sip of his beer. He had the sudden urge to lick Fernando’s neck, rake his teeth across his collar bone and ram him against the nearest wall. His freckles were sinful and made him look a lot younger than Sergio was sure he was.

“Why do you always sit in the back?” Sergio asked him. Fernando’s gaze moved up to his as he shrugged.

“I like sitting at the table while I listen.”

“Tonight you should be up front. Finish your drink and grab a beer. They are easier to drink in a crowd.” Sergio said as he took his beer and walked over to the stage. Fernando stood there for a moment before he sat back down at the bar and put his head in his hands before draining his drink.

“Want a beer?” Pepe asked.

“I hate you.”

“So that is a yes?”

Of course, just as Sergio suggested , Fernando spent the entire set at the front, singing along to the music he knew so well. He spent most of the time with his eyes closed, moving to the music with everyone else. Every time he looked up though, he saw Sergio staring at him. It only made him close his eyes again, singing louder and move more. He didn’t want to think about the flood gates that just opened by the fact that Pepe couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

When the set was over Fernando made his way back to the bar where Xabi gave him another beer while the band packed up their things.

“Like being up front more?” Xabi asked. Fernando nodded.

“I did. It was a lot of fun.” Xabi smiled at him as he closed out a couple of groups tabs as they got ready to leave.

“Good. Looked like you two had fun.”

“Two?”

“Don’t even pretend you didn’t know he was looking at you the entire time.” Xabi said as he handed someone their change only to be told to keep it. “Thank you.” He told them as he put it in his pocket. Fernando shook his head.

“He wasn’t.”

“You’re blind.” Pepe said.

“Who’s blind?” Sergio asked as he sat down on the stool next to Fernando, his arm slinging over Fernando’s shoulder.

“Fer is.” Pepe said. Fernando gave him a death glare. Sergio was smiling.

“Doubt it.” He said, his voice low. Fernando’s teeth grazed over his bottom lip as he took a sip of his beer. “Hey Xabi, do me a favor and close his tab?” Sergio said. “Do you want to get out of here?” Sergio asked Fernando. Fernando swallowed his mouthful of beer then nodded.

“Yeah, I do.” Xabi took Fernando’s money and before they knew it, they were walking towards Fernando’s apartment.

Fernando secretly hoped that is apartment wasn't the mess that he knew was there. He lived alone and he had always been a messy person. As he opened the door and flicked on the lights he bit his lip. Luckily, it seemed like there were only a pile of dishes and mail strewn about on his kitchen table. Maybe if they just stayed in his living room everything would be alright.

“You live alone?” Sergio asked, his hands in his back pockets as he stood close, invading Fernando's personal bubble and whispered into his ear. Fernando nodded.

“Yeah, it is just me. Sorry for the mess.” Sergio dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand that ended up on Fernando's waist, pulling him closer.

“I am not worried about a mess.” He said as he captured Fernando's lips with his for a short, barely there kiss. Sergio licked his lips afterwards and grinned. “You're too cute.” He said. Fernando made a face.

“Cute?” Sergio laughed, his hand staying easily on Fernando's waist.

“Yeah, cute. You're blushing.” He said as he tugged on Fernando's shirt and pulled him in for a deeper, longer kiss that took Fernando's breath away. Fernando opened his mouth for Sergio, letting their tongues mingle and dance as Sergio inhaled, wrapping both arms around Fernando as they continued kissing.

When Sergio broke the kiss he looked at Fernando's mouth, getting turned on by how pink and puffy his lips looked just from kissing him. He ran his thumb over Fernando's mouth, keen for him to take it into his mouth. Fernando didn't.

“I am not cute.” He said, indignant. Sergio smirked.

“If you say so.” He said as he looked around. His fingers linked around Fernando's belt loops, pulling him close as Sergio leaned on the back of the couch. He wanted to see Fernando's mouth around his cock. He swore he heard Fernando whimper as he yanked him forward, their bodies crashing together. “Do you make that noise when you're being fucked?” Sergio asked. Fernando was sure he blushed, but he wished he hadn't because Sergio only laughed as his hand grasped at the back of his neck and brought him in for another kiss.

Before he knew it, Fernando was being pushed to his knees in front of Sergio. He looked up at him, his eyes wide. Sergio pushed his thumb against Fernando's mouth. This time he took it readily, sucking on it and swirling his tongue. Sergio hummed as he unzipped his pants with his free hand and got out his cock. Fernando's eyes were like saucers as he looked up at Sergio who withdrew his thumb.

“Have you ever sucked a cock?” Sergio asked. Fernando nodded his head. He wanted to say he had, but not one that big. He bit his lip as he reached up and grabbed it, stroking it a few times before he took the head into his mouth. With his hand wrapped around it, it still looked unbelievably big. He opened his mouth wide, trying to go down as much as he could. Sergio moaned at his attempt. “God, yes you have. Your mouth is fucking perfect.” He said as his fingers raked through Fernando's hair before applying pressure to the back of his head, making Fernando choke slightly. The noise that came from Fernando's mouth made Sergio's cock twitch in his mouth, sending a shiver down his back. He looked down at him, watching his mouth work him. Sergio licked his lips as he saw how stretched his lips were around him, how hard he was trying to take him down his throat.

Fernando was surprised when Sergio pulled his head back. He kneeled back and looked at him, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Sergio reached a hand up to help Fernando up, so he took it. As Sergio pulled him onto this feet he also grabbed at Fernando's crotch, his fingers outlining his erection and making him moan as he captured his lips. Sergio raked his teeth over Fernando's bottom lip as he added pressure to his hold on Fernando's cock through the fabric. He easily freed Fernando from his pants, pushing his jeans down onto to his thighs. As soon as he wrapped his palm around Fernando he hissed, throwing his head back. Sergio wanted to fuck his brains out, but knew that wouldn't be on the table tonight. Not with how he reacted about giving him a blow job. He did love how he looked while he sucked him off though, his lips were still swollen and simply fuckable.

Sergio kissed him with urgency as he grabbed one of Fernando's hands, wrapping the other boys fingers around both of their cocks as his hand held Fernando's in place. Fernando arched his back as Sergio made him start stroking them both together, making his balls tighten as his climax neared. He knew Fernando was close from how hypersensitive he was acting at every touch. They both came in a fit of sighs and groans onto Fernando's shirt. Dazed, Fernando pulled it over his head, showing off his body to Sergio who bit his lip as he tucked himself back into his jeans. Fernando threw his shirt towards the laundry. He took Sergio's lead and pulled his pants back up and zipped them.

“You give good head. We should do this again.” Sergio said, smiling. “Maybe next time I can return the favor.” Fernando gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Yeah, alright.” Sergio gave a short laugh as he disappeared through the door, leaving Fernando alone in his apartment.

Chapter 2

Xabi was barely awake when he got to the bar at half past eleven in the morning. Last call had been at 1am but everyone hadn't cleared out until closer to 3. As he walked up to the bar he was surprised to see Daniel unlocking it from the outside, rather from on the inside. Xabi's brow furrowed, Daniel lived in an apartment above the bar. The only reason he would be opening it from the outside was if he didn't spend the night there. Daniel nodded a hello to Xabi as they silently walked into the bar.

“I thought I was taking your shifts?” Xabi asked as he took his coat off, but left the scarf around his neck. Daniel hadn't turned the heat back up. Xabi was almost positive that he was wearing the same shirt and jeans from the night before.

“You are. I took Pipita's.” He said, his voice hoarse and groggy. “Get some sleep?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

“A few hours. Making coffee?” Xabi asked. Daniel nodded as he stomped loudly down the stairs towards his office. Daniel emerged a short while after with his one cup and a paper, probably the day prior's. He sat at the bar, his eyes barely open as he laid the paper out.

“You didn't get me a cup.”

“Shit, sorry Xabi. I forgot.” He said, taking a small sip as he turned the page. “We should probably pick up before people start trickling in.” He said offhandedly. Xabi nodded as he clamored down the stairs for a beloved cup. When Xabi came back upstairs, Steven was there. He smiled at him.

“Hi, Steven.” He said as he took a sip of the coffee and made a face. He set the cup down and got out the half and half, usually kept for White Russians, and poured a little of it into his cup before putting it back in the mini fridge under the bar.

“Heya, Xabi.” Steven said as he shrugged his coat off and hung it up. “Can you get me some of that by chance?” He asked. Xabi looked at Daniel who, without looking up, nodded his head. Xabi jogged back down the stairs, his hands tapping the low ceiling on the way down. The coffee pot was low so he emptied the remainder into Steven's mug and then brought them both upstairs to get water to start another batch.

“Good idea.” Daniel said as he took a sip. “I can't seem to wake up.” He said as he offered part of the paper to Steven who declined.

“Already read it.” He said as Xabi handed him a mug. “Thanks.” He whispered as he blew on it, took a sip, and made the same face Xabi had. Xabi laughed silently as he got out the half and half and poured some into the mug. Steven gave him a small smile as he lifted the mug in a small toast.

Xabi went to work finishing cleaning up from the night before. After gigs everything was always a wreck, bottles everywhere and trashcans over flowing. The door opened and Sergio walked in with Iker Casillas, one of his best friends. Daniel made a face.

“The fuck are you two doing here?” He said, obviously cranky. Sergio smiled and kissed Daniel's cheek. In response Daniel pushed his face away and scowled. “No kissing before noon, fuckface.”

“Here to watch Man City.” Iker said as he sat in the stool next to Steven.

“You two can get the fuck out, Man Shitty.” Daniel said. “You can sit in the back of the bar.”

“We don't care as long as we get to watch.” Sergio said, flicking Daniel's ear.

“Why the fuck are you in such a good mood?” Daniel said, jabbing Sergio in his side. “Stop fucking touching me.” Xabi laughed.

“Does it have anything to do with Fernando?” He asked. Sergio glared at Xabi.

“Why do you say that?”

“You left with him.”

“Since when does a one night stand mean anything the next day?” Sergio said as he reached behind the bar as he sat next to Iker, blindly searching for the TV remote. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“Don't do that to him.”

“What are you talking about?” He said as he finally found it and flipped the TV on to find what channels everything was on.

“Never mind.” Xabi said as he turned to Iker. “You want anything?” He asked.

“Too early for beer?” He asked.

“Never.” Daniel said. Iker turned to Sergio.

“You hook up with someone last night?” He asked. Sergio shrugged, flipping channels.

“No, we didn't hook up.” He said, feigning boredom. “There is nothing on.”

“Put the Liverpool pre-show on.” Steven said. “See if Fowler is talking, I always like when he is in.” He said as he took a sip of his coffee. Sergio found the channel and left it there.

“You didn't?” Xabi asked. Sergio sighed, leaning back on two of the stool's legs while his hands held onto the bar to balance.

“Who the fuck cares if I did or not?” He said. “And I said no, didn't I? Fucking Spanish Inquisition in here.” Daniel snorted.

“You're Spanish too, dumbfuck.”

“I love your endearments towards me. They let me know you love me.”

“I wouldn't call it love.” Daniel said as he stood up, finishing his cup.

“Didn't you wear that yesterday?” Sergio asked.

“I wear it everyday.” Daniel said, monotoned. Sergio rolled his eyes.

“No but you were wearing those briefs yesterday.” Daniel glared at Sergio.

“I didn't go upstairs.” He said as he washed out his cup. Xabi's eyebrows rose.

“Where did you go?”

“None of your business.” He said as he walked downstairs without another word. Everyone stared at each other for a moment, silent.

After the match, which Liverpool won, Sergio and Iker left along with almost everyone who came in for the matches. Steven stayed and had moved on to beer and watched while Xabi took inventory, seeing what needed to be ordered.

“You not going home?” Xabi asked as he handed Steven a Carlsberg. Steven shook his head.

“No, Alex took the girls to dance and then to a party. I don't like being alone in my house.” He said, sighing. “I've never liked being alone. Makes me feel like I have to call all my friends and find someone to hang out with. Might as well stay here.” Xabi frowned as he leaned against the bar, checking off the different kinds of vodka they carried and put down that they needed to order more Skyy.

“Want to talk about it?” He asked.

“About what?” Steven asked. Xabi shrugged.

“Anything.” Steven gave him a small smile but shook his head. Xabi turned around and started counting bottles of rum. Daniel went downstairs to do paperwork. Only a few people lingered in the bar. Steven sighed through the silence.

“I love my kids. I don't want them to go through what I did, with my parents divorcing. It ripped my heart in two.” He said. Xabi put his checklist down and started putting dry glasses away.

“But if you are unhappy... Surely they would want to see their dad smile.” He said as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side. “You have a nice smile.” He added. Steven smiled and shook his head, letting his face fall again.

“You have a point but Alex and I act normal around them. I still do what I always have with them.” He said, his voice sounding sad. “We just don't sleep in the same room.”

“Do your girls know that?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head.

“I mean, I think Lilly-Ella, my eldest, knows.” He said, pouting a little. “But I don't know if she knows why.”

“Would Alex tell her?”

“No. What would she say to her? She is the one who cheated.” Vehemence slipped into his voice smoothly, still coated by sadness. He took a drink. Xabi sighed as he bit his lip. He pushed himself off the back of the bar and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the bar top right next to Steven.

“I would think that they would understand.” He whispered. Steven's shoulders slumped. Xabi linked his ankles together as he leaned on the bar, looking up to the TV as he listened to Sky Sports News. The door opened and Mikel Arteta walked in. Xabi's throat went dry as he stood up straight. Steven looked at the new comer and sipped his beer in silence.

“Mikel, what are you going here?” Xabi asked. Mikel smiled and leaned over the bar, kissing his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

“I'm not allowed to come see you?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“You never really have before.” He said. Steven looked on silently. Daniel walked up the stairs with clean towels and set them down. When he looked up to see Mikel he glared.

“Arteta.” He said as a hello. Mikel sighed.

“Dagger.”

“What brings you here?”

“You mean besides my boyfriend?” He asked. Xabi strummed his fingers nervously against the bar. Steven watched him do it. Mikel noticed Steven staring at Xabi, his jaw clenched. “I came to ask Xabi if he had any cash.” Xabi's head shot up.

“I don't.”

“Bullshit you have been working all day, it is almost four.” He said. Daniel stood between them, about to speak, when Xabi pushed him out of the way.

“I gave you my tips from last night what the fuck did you do with them?” Xabi asked, his voice rising. Mikel shrugged. “No. I am using my tips to eat dinner. Go home.” Xabi snapped. Mikel took a step forward but this time Daniel did step in the way, his hand going up and resting on Mikel's chest.

“Xabi needs to eat. The horses can wait for another day.” He said. Xabi edged around Daniel and got out from behind the bar, grabbing Mikel's arm and taking him towards the door. Xabi pushed him out then walked out himself, with no coat on. Their voices were muffled, but they were yelling. Daniel sighed as he leaned against the bar. Steven was watching everything.

“What a cunt.” He spat as he took another sip. Daniel nodded.

“I hate that bastard.” He said as he cracked his knuckles subconsciously. He took a cigarette out of a drawer and lit it, blowing the smoke to the side. “Piece of shit.”

When Xabi walked back in he shivered and got right back behind the counter. Mikel didn't come back in. Instead, he walked away.

“You gave him your money didn't you.” Daniel said as he took a drag of his cigarette. Xabi nodded.

“So he would fucking leave.” Xabi said, exasperated. “I will just drink another cup of coffee.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “Don't saying anything, Danny.” Xabi said as he jogged down the stairs. Daniel looked at Steven who just shrugged.

“I can't say anything.” Steven said. Daniel blew smoke out of his nose, angry that Mikel came to his bar. He knew he wasn't welcome. Not since he used to bartend and stole money from his register.

“If Carra were here he would have thrown him out.”

“Well he isn't.” Xabi said as he walked back through the door. “And you aren't throwing Mikel.” He snapped.

“Try and stop me.”

“Oh you don't doubt I will?” Xabi asked.

“I think you would try.” Daniel said as he put his cigarette out on a coaster then tossed it in the trash. “I am going to shower. You going to be alright?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

“Yeah it isn't busy, go shower.” He said. “Put on a black shirt on or something, freak everyone out by your change in wardrobe.” Xabi laughed. Daniel gave Xabi the finger as he walked towards the back of the bar, where the stage and the staircase up to his apartment was. Xabi picked the inventory list back up and started counting the Bourbons and Liquors.

“So that was...?” Steven asked. Xabi scoffed.

“Mikel...”He sighed out as he wrote down that they needed more Bailey's Original and Caramel.

“Are you two?-”

“Yeah, I mean... We have been together for a while.” Xabi said as he bit his lip, unsure of how Steven felt about him being gay. It wasn’t as if he shouted it out to the world. He had always been private about his life.

“He seems-”

“You don't have to say how much of a dick he is.” Steven bit his lip as he looked at his beer bottle.

“Can I have another?” He asked. Xabi got him one. “And I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that he seems to have issues with Dagger.” Xabi nodded.

“They don't get along.” Xabi sighed. “He used to work here. That is how we met, actually. But Danny fired him. We didn't start seeing each other until after that though.”

“So you guys had a nice vacation?” Steven asked. Xabi hadn't expected that question.

“Yeah, I mean... everything is so different when we are at home. He is from the same town I am from. When we go other places it is like we have no issues, all of that disappears. Coming home is like a smack in the face.” Xabi said, looking away from Steven by turning around and looking at the mixers. He rarely told people about his private life, let alone a patron. He was talking about it more to Steven then he had to anyone he worked with.

“I know what you mean.” Steven said, noticing how closed off Xabi suddenly felt. Like he overstepped. “You ever go to Anfield and watch matches?” Steven asked, changing the subject. Xabi shook his head, still turned around.

“No, don't have the money. And I work most match days.”

“Anfield feels like home for me. I wish my girls cared about footie.”

“You have a seat by yourself?” Xabi asked.

“No, I sit with my friend Michael.” Steven said as the door opened and Jamie Carragher and Martin Skrtel walked in.

“You again.” Jamie said to Steven, sitting down next to him. Steven laughed.

“Me again.”

“You fucking live here now?” Jamie asked. Steven nodded.

“Looks like it.”

“You know, Xabi, Stevie and I have known each other since we were lads, us. This fucker can play footie.” He said as he took off his gloves and jacket, placing them in his lap.

“You both working tonight?” Xabi asked. They both nodded.

“Yeah but we are hanging in here since it shouldn't be too crowded. Check ID's where it is warmer.” Martin said as he took a stool and sat it closer to the door, propping it open so he could smoke.

“Martin, seriously? Go outside and smoke.” Xabi said. “It is fucking cold.” Martin rolled his eyes and walked outside, closing the door. Daniel emerged from his apartment with fresh clothes and his hair still wet. “You are wearing a white shirt, that is original.” Xabi quipped. Daniel scoffed as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. Martin stuck his head in the door.

“You fucker.” He said as he walked back in with his cigarette. Xabi rolled his eyes. “Double standard.” Martin sat back on his stool by the door. Daniel shook his head as he blew smoke away from Xabi as he walked behind the bar, grabbing an ash tray and setting it next to him.

“So, Dagger. Where the fuck did you run off to last night?” Jamie asked. Daniel shrugged and took a drag.

“What do you mean?” He asked as he exhaled.

“I mean you weren't here when Raul and Pirata got smashed.” Xabi laughed at Jamie. “Xabi was, that shit was ridiculous.”

“What happened?” Daniel asked.

“They were shitfaced and talking about how they were going to have the best mustaches in the bar.” Martin said. Jamie nodded.

“Someone, I think it was Fabregas, reminded them that they didn't have mustaches. Raul threw some punches.”

“Shut the fuck up, Carra, he did not.” Daniel said, disbelieving the story.

“Fine, don't believe me. Ask Xabi and Martin.” Daniel looked at both of them, expecting them to not back the story up.

“I didn't hear what it was about but I know Raul punched some innocent bystander, not hard though.” Xabi shrugged. “It didn't break into a fight or anything.” Daniel rolled his eyes.

“So where the fuck were you?” Jamie asked. Daniel evaded the question by walking downstairs and saying “Fuck off” as he went. Jamie looked at Xabi.

“When I came in, he was walking up to the bar as well. He didn't sleep here.” Xabi whispered. Jamie grinned.

“I don't remember the last time he did that.” Jamie added.

“You guys gossip like a bunch of girls.” Steven said as he finished his beer.

“What else are we going to do all day?” Martin asked. Jamie took out a cigarette and lit it. Xabi huffed. Jamie shrugged as he blew the smoke away from him.

“You all know that doesn't mean I am not inhaling it, right?”

“So you want me to blow it in your face?” Jamie asked. Xabi glared at him as he leaned against the back of the bar and crossed his arms. Steven was laughing silently.

“No, I don't.”

Slowly, people started coming in and Jamie got up from his stool and joined Martin by the door, checking ID's and looking menacing. Daniel made his way back upstairs and told Xabi to go get some dinner.

“Pepe should be here in a few so if you want to wait until you get off that is fine but you have been working straight since you got in.”

“I don't mind waiting.”

“Go get some fucking food, Xabi.” Daniel said as he looked at his watch.

“I will go get take out next door.”

“Oh that sounds good, I'll go with you.” Steven said. “Close my tab?” He asked Daniel. Daniel looked at Steven funny.

“You coming back after you get food?” Steven nodded. “Then I am not closing your tab yet.” He said. “Because I am a lazy bastard.” As Steven and Xabi grabbed their coats to leave Martin Kelly, Sergio Canales, and Bojan Krkic walked in. Jamie and Martin Skrtel, like always, checked their ID's and, and always, told them they didn't look eighteen. Dagger snorted to himself as he poured himself a pint and sipped it as the three of them walked over to the bar.

“What can I get you lot?” He asked, leaning on the bar with his hands out to either side of him for support. The three of them were mesmerized by his tattooed sleeves. Daniel smirked and whistled slightly.

“Three Guinness's.” Martin said. Daniel nodded slightly as he turned around and got three glasses down for them.

“Did you ever call Emma like you said you were going to?” Bojan asked Sergio Canales. Sergio shrugged as he leaned against the bar, watching Daniel pour their drafts.

“Maybe in a few days.”

“That is shit, you liked her... you should call.” Martin said as Daniel handed him his beer first. Martin gave Daniel a smile to which the corner of Daniel’s mouth turned slightly upwards as he turned back around to get the other two glasses.

“I don’t want to seem desperate.” Sergio said as he picked up his beer and started walking over to the corner table. “She already knows I like her.”

“Watch her have a boyfriend by the time you get around to calling her.” Martin said as he sat.

“Yeah, like me.” Bojan said laughing. Sergio punched him in the arm.

Daniel sighed as he leaned back against the bar, watching Steven and Xabi walk back through the door with take away.

“I got you something.” Xabi said to Daniel. Daniel grunted as he pushed himself off the bar. Xabi handed him one of the bags. Inside was burger and fries.

“Thanks, Xabi.”

“You didn’t bring me anything?” Jamie asked. Xabi shook his head. “That is complete shit.”

“You don’t sign his paychecks.” Daniel said as he took the burger out of its wrapper then ate a few fries as his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket it to check it. He smiled as he read it.

“Who’s got you smiling?” Xabi asked, taking a bit of his own food. Daniel shook his head as he answered.

“No one.” He said as he stuffed more fries into his mouth. Xabi rolled his eyes.

“Fine, be mysterious.”

“I will. You all can shove it.” Steven shook his head as he ate his food. Daniel threw one of his fries at him. Steven ate it without blinking.

“Thanks for the fry.” He said as he chewed. Daniel stuck his tongue out.

“That is so attractive.” Martin Kelly said as he leaned against the bar. Daniel put his food down and wiped his hands on his pants.

“Another?” He asked. Martin nodded, biting his lip and watching Daniel’s muscles move in his back through his threadbare shirt. Daniel handed him another beer without a word and went back to his food. Xabi looked at Steven who didn’t have anything to drink.

“You need a beer, Steven?” Xabi asked. Steven nodded. Xabi smiled as he got him another Carlsberg.

When they were done eating Daniel picked up all the trash and threw it away as Xabi washed more glasses and closed out a few tabs. Next they knew, Pipita walked in.

“Higuain!” Daniel yelled, “What are you doing here?”

“I knew you opened, same as Xabi. One of you needs to get the fuck out of here.” Gonzalo Higuain said as he hung his coat up. Xabi and Daniel looked at each other.

“I can wait for Pepe to get in.” Xabi said. Daniel sighed.

“I need to look over that inventory anyways then set a reminder to call them when it is daylight...” Daniel grabbed the paperwork and jogged down the stairs mumbling to himself as he went. Pipita walked behind the bar and bumped into Xabi’s shoulder purposefully.

“Pepe told me you were back.” Pipita said as he washed his hands in the sink then dried them with a towel. “You look tanner.” Xabi snorted.

“You do know it is still winter in Spain right now as well, yeah?” Xabi exclaimed.

“You look tan. Usually you are just as white as Iker.”

“You know he and Sergio were in here today trolling and wanting City to win.” Xabi said as he rang up someone's tab for them.

“No shit?” Pipita shook his head. “Those two I swear. They will root for anyone that’s not Liverpool just to piss Danny off.”

“And me.” Xabi said, his brow furrowed. “I bleed red.”

“We all do.” Pipita said, his voice sounding as if he thought Xabi was daft. Xabi scowled.

“I mean Liverpool red, smartass.” Pipita sighed dramatically at Xabi’s remark. Steven laughed, finishing his beer. “Another?” Xabi asked. Steven shook his head.

“I think I am done, me.” He said as he twirled the empty bottle around. Xabi rang up his tab for him. Steven handed him a debit card to foot the bill. Xabi took it just as Pepe walked in.

“Have no fear, I have arrived!” He said as he slung his scarf around Xabi’s chest and pulled him away from the register. “So go the fuck home.” A smile was spread across his face as he took Steven’s card from Xabi’s hand. Xabi snatched it back.

“I can close Steven’s tab. Then I will leave.” He said as he swiped the card. Pepe shrugged as he leaned over the bar and took Steven’s empty bottle.

“Hey, I was playing with that.” Steven’s brow furrowed as Xabi handed him his receipt.

“You were here all damned day, weren’t you?” Pepe asked. Steven sighed. “I thought so.” Xabi bit his lip as he waited for Steven to fill in the tip, total, and sign it.

“I was. But now I am going home.” He said as he handed Xabi his receipt. Xabi said goodbye to Pepe and Pipita as he put his coat and scarf on. He and Steven walked out of the bar together, bidding Jamie and Martin Skrtel a good night. They both started walking down the street the same way.

“You live within walking distance?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded.

“I do. It’s why you randomly met my not so better half.” His voice was low and muffled as he buried his nose into his scarf. Steven shoved his hands in his pockets. “Do you?” Steven shrugged then shook his head.

“No, I have to take the bus.” He said just as they walked by it. “But I am in no hurry to get back. You mind if I walk with you?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I understand. Sometimes I...” He trailed off and sighed. “Sometimes I walk around the block a few times before I go up.” Steven bit his lip as he looked ahead instead of at Xabi.

“That is basically what I am doing right now, that. Except I’m stalling on heading home. The girls will already be in bed by the time I get home anyways.”

“Where do you sleep?”

“I usually fall asleep on the couch with Sky Sports on the telly.” Steven said as he scuffed his feet against the sidewalk. “Tomorrow I am spending the day with the girls, though.”

“I am sure they will be thrilled to spend time with you.” Xabi said, truly meaning it.

“I think I am more excited about it than they are.” Steven stopped walking when Xabi did. Xabi turned his body towards the entrance to his flat.

“Well here I am.” He said, as if saying ‘tada!’. “Thanks for walking with me.”

“No problem, you are close to the bar and the bus.” He shrugged. They both stood in silence for a moment.

“Have fun tomorrow.”

“Thanks.” Steven said as he turned around and started to walk the way they came. Xabi looked up at his apartment window to see Mikel looking down at him. He bit his lip as he walked in and up the stairs to his boyfriend.

Chapter 3

As Daniel ushered the last of the straggling patrons out the door and turned over the ‘open’ sign so that it said ‘closed’ and locked the dead bolt he heard someone try to open the door. Sighing, not turning around, he yelled “The sign says we’re closed. Go away.” Someone knocked insistently. Scowling, he turned around. Pepe and Pipita were cleaning up and all he wanted to do was go to bed. His eyes widened when he saw Xabi standing outside the door. He unlocked the dead bolt and opened the door.

“Xabi what the-” He gasped when he saw Xabi’s face, he had a black eye and a busted lip. He was clinging tightly to his coat, he was wearing pajama pants and trainers with no socks.

“Can I talk to you privately?” Xabi asked as Daniel nodded and grabbed onto his arm, walking him inside. Jamie and Martin, who were sitting at the bar having a drink before they left, stopped talking. Jamie stood up and came over. Xabi turned his face away, an attempt at hiding his face.

“What the fuck did that piece of shit do?” Jamie bellowed. Xabi glared at him.

“He looks like shit too, I assure you.” He spat as Daniel pushed Xabi towards the back of the bar, where the door to his apartment was.

“Carra, can you lock up before you go? Pepe I am taking him upstairs.” Daniel called out as Xabi yanked his arm from Daniel’s grasp. Daniel dropped his arm. If Xabi didn’t want to be touched then he wouldn’t touch him. Xabi stopped walking before they reached his door.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Xabi asked, not really looking at Daniel. Daniel scoffed.

“Of course.” Xabi’s shoulders slumped.

“I ran here without thinking.”

“I can see that.” Xabi bit his lip only to hiss as he felt a sharp pain from the gash. Daniel tisked and opened the door to the stairway that led up to his apartment. He looked at everyone left in the bar before he walked up. They were all staring at them. He waved his hand around, telling them to shoo and go home. Martin grabbed his coat and walked out the door, along with Pipita. Pepe went back to cleaning and Jamie seemed determined to finish his beer in peace. Daniel rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him. Xabi was already upstairs.

His apartment was small, just one bedroom with a living room, kitchen and a bathroom. Xabi was standing in the middle of his living room with his coat still on.

“Take your coat off and sit here.” Daniel said as he pulled out one of the chairs to his table. He got some ice out of his freezer and put it in a baggy the he handed it to Xabi. Then he walked into his bathroom to get a washcloth and neosporin. When he returned, Xabi had the bag of ice pressed against his eye. “So you left in such a rush you didn’t even change?” He asked. Xabi nodded.

“Yeah well, once you punch someone and they come at you...” He trailed off, sighing.

“Want to talk about it?” Daniel asked as he nudged Xabi to remove the ice. Xabi’s hand fell, cradling the ice in his lap as Daniel cleaned his lip. Xabi shook his head slightly, not looking at Daniel.

“Not really.”

“Well fucking tell me something. You haven’t shown up at 3am before in your pajamas.”

“Or with a black eye.” Xabi added. Daniel sighed.

“Or with a black eye.” Xabi’s mouth twitched. “You can stay on my couch. And you don’t have to work tomorrow.”

“No. No I need to work now more than ever.” He said.

“What will you wear?” Daniel asked, smirking a little. Xabi smiled for only a second before hissing as Daniel rubbed hard against his lip. “Sorry.”

“I guess... I should go back and get some clothes.”

“Take Carra with you tomorrow.” Daniel suggested, shrugging. “If Mikel is there he won’t bug you then.” Xabi let out a laugh as he shuffled his feet against the floor absentmindedly.

“Yeah, that could work.” Xabi said as Daniel applied the neosporin to the cut.

“Alright, ice goes back on for ten minutes.” Xabi did as he was told. “So you aren’t going to tell me anything?” He asked. Xabi looked up at him with one eye.

“Well, I am not sure how to say what I need to or where to start right the fuck now.”

“You do know that Carra and Pepe aren’t leaving until I tell them something.” Daniel said, trying to sound as lighthearted as possible. Xabi smiled.

“I know.” He sighed. “Just tell them... we fought.”

“That is obvious.”

“He was jealous.”

“Story of his fucking life.”

“He said Steven was too close to me.”

“The fuck?” Daniel said, making a face. “What is he on?”

“A lot of stuff.” Xabi mumbled. “Steven walked me home.” Daniel had the look of comprehension dawn across his face.

“That is... random.” Xabi shrugged.

“It was nothing and he just... I don't want to talk about it.” Xabi's body language told Daniel he wasn't going to budge.

“I am not forcing you to tell me.” Daniel said as he leaned on his kitchen table, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. “But I have to go finish cleaning up.” Daniel looked down at his watch. “And I am calling Pipita in for the early shift.” He said as he walked towards the stairs. “And I will tell Carra he should escort you to your apartment tomorrow.”

“I don't need an escort to my own fucking apartment.” Xabi said as he picked at the table.

“Fine, don’t take Carra with you. But if you come back with another black eye I am not nursing you back to health.”

By the time Daniel came back upstairs to go to sleep, Xabi was curled up on the couch with a blanket he knew was in the hallway closet. Daniel walked right past him and into his room where he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep immediately.

Xabi woke up to the sound of a door slamming. He was still curled up in a ball on Daniel’s couch. When he stretched out he moaned, being in that position all night wrecked his back. He got up and walked over to his coat, taking his phone out to look at the time. It was already past eleven am. Xabi frowned as he saw that he had seven missed calls and voicemails, all from Mikel.

“Fuck no.” He said to his phone as he slipped it back into his coat pocket and made his way into Daniel’s bathroom to take a shower. Folded up on the toilet Xabi found clean jeans, a black t-shirt and a pair of socks. He smiled to himself as he started the water.

“He would give me a black shirt.” He mumbled as he took Daniel’s mouthwash and gargled with it then spit it out. He stripped then got into the shower, avoiding hitting his face as much as he could. Xabi closed his eyes as the water beat down on him. He thought about the night before, about how as soon as he walked through the door Mikel tried to pick a fight with him. Xabi sighed as he stood still under the spray, letting it fall on him as he thought about the fight.

“What the fuck were you doing with him?” Mikel asked.

“With who? Steven? We were talking. He just walked with me because it was on his way.”

“Then why in the hell did he turn to go back the other way.”

“He was going towards the bus stop, Mikel. Why do you think I fuck around when I never have?” Xabi exclaimed as he walked into their room to change. Mikel followed him.

“You were all over him this afternoon.”

“You’re lying. Your eyes see what they want, not what was actually there.”

“So you lean over everyone like that?”

“Like what, exactly?” Xabi asked, glaring at Mikel.

“Like you are going to fuck them.”

Xabi pounded his fist against the tile wall of the shower. Mikel went on and on about how Steven was looking at him and how he was too close to Steven. Not to mention how he walked him home. Xabi told him to shut up and drop it, that it was nothing. The more Xabi thought about it, the more it nagged at his mind. He had been doing his job, he had just been talking to Steven. It wasn’t anything, was it? Things calmed down for a while, they left each other alone until it was time for bed. That was when the real fight happened. Xabi took a small amount of Daniel’s shampoo and lathered it up in his hair.

Mikel had been rough on him in the past, most of the time consensually, but that wasn’t the case last night. Mikel made a pass at Xabi and he had, as always, given in. Everything was going fine until Mikel got a little too rough with him. Xabi ended up shoving him off and punching Mikel. Mikel jerked his arms up and ended up hitting Xabi back. There was a lot of yelling and hurtful words were shouted at the top of their lungs as Xabi got dressed with whatever he found first. He left without another word. He washed his body then stepped out of the shower, getting dressed in Daniel’s clothes. They didn’t quite fit correctly but they would do for the trek he had to make back to his apartment.

When he walked downstairs Daniel was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee. Jamie was already there. Xabi took his phone out of his pocket again, it wasn’t even noon yet.

“You’re here early, Carra.” Xabi said as he walked up to the bar. Daniel slid Xabi a cup of coffee, not saying anything to him. Xabi took it and sat down, blowing on it before taking a sip.

“Yeah, I am.” He said, not wanting to tell Xabi that there was no way he was going back to his apartment alone. Xabi seemed to know though, even though he didn’t say anything. “Those clothes look weird on you.” Jamie said, laughing. Xabi grunted.

“Yeah, not really my style.” Daniel shoved Xabi’s shoulder a little at the jibe. Xabi stuck his tongue out a little bit before he took another sip.

“So you still going back?” Daniel asked. Xabi nodded.

“Yeah, before my shift starts.” Daniel was about to say something but Xabi cut him off. “I want to work.”

“Your eye is purple and blue.”

“I can see perfectly fine.” Xabi said as he stood up. Jamie stood as well. “And Carra, I don’t-”

“I just thought I would take a walk.” Jamie said, smiling. Xabi sighed as he buttoned his coat.

“Alright.” He said as they walked out the door and into the cold, towards Xabi’s apartment.

The walk was short and full of silence until Jamie coughed then pulled out a cigarette, he even offered one to Xabi, who refused.

“No thanks, Carra.” He said. Jamie shrugged and lit his own, taking a drag and blowing it away from Xabi’s face.

“There’s band practice this afternoon.” He said offhandedly, trying to strike up a conversation that had nothing to do with Mikel at all. Xabi nodded.

“It is Sunday.” Jamie nodded at Xabi’s observation. “You really didn’t need to come with me. It is my place.”

“Are you kicking him out?” Jamie asked. Xabi’s brow furrowed.

“We didn’t break up, Carra.” Jamie side-eyed him.

“No? I’ve never seen you come back to work in your pajamas with a black eye before.”

“I punched him first.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jamie said smiling and bumping his shoulder into Xabi’s. Xabi nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“He was... making me angry.” He trailed off. He didn’t want to tell them that Mikel had almost raped him. There was no way that would go over well. But he stopped him and that was all that mattered now. That and Mikel wouldn’t be home right now, he would be at the bookie’s. Xabi checked his phone for the time again. Yes, Mikel would definitely not be home. Xabi took out his keys and opened the door for Jamie.

Jamie walked up first, making a lot of noise as he walked up the stairs. Xabi stifled a laugh as he followed him. As expected, the apartment was empty. Xabi walked straight into his room and grabbed a duffel bag, quickly packing clothes for a few days. Jamie stayed in the living room, looking at all the pictures of Xabi and Mikel that were on the walls. They were smiling in all of them. Jamie sneered.

“Cunt.” He whispered to himself as Xabi ran into the bathroom, grabbing the essentials he needed. “Be sure to grab enough socks!” Jamie called out. Xabi popped his head out of the bathroom.

“What?”

“I never pack enough socks. Or underwear.” Jamie mumbled as he sat on the couch.

“Oh, yeah. I have plenty for now.” Xabi said as he threw his bag out of his room then shut the door. Jamie guessed that Xabi wanted to change into his own clothes. When he emerged, he was wearing his pea coat and clean clothes for work. In his hand were his trainers that he had been wearing last night. He picked up his duffel bag and looked at Jamie expectantly. “Ready?” He asked. Jamie shrugged and got up.

“I was waiting for fuckface to come home.” He said as they walked down the stairs.

“He wouldn’t be home.” Xabi mumbled, not explaining. Jamie was used to Xabi being vague about almost everything that pertained to his personal life, so he wasn’t about to push him for information now.

When they arrived back at the bar, the band was already there setting up. Xabi figured that Daniel told them about his black eye because none of them said a word about it, although Sergio did stare at his eye for a moment as he said good morning to him. Xabi was grateful he didn’t have to explain anything, but at the same time he would have rather Daniel not tell the world about his private life. Xabi rolled his eyes at himself. If he had a black eye his private life was no longer very private. He took his duffel bag up to Daniel’s and set it down next to the couch. When he came back down stairs to hang his coat up he noticed as scarf hanging on the coat rack that he recognized: Fernando’s. Xabi looked around for Sergio.

“Serge, do you have Fernando’s number?” He asked. Sergio shrugged and shook his head.

“No, why would I?” He asked. Xabi sighed and took out his phone. He was almost positive he and Fernando were friends on Facebook. They were, and he sent him a message telling him that his scarf was at the bar.

“No reason really, I just noticed his scarf was here.”

“Oh.” Sergio said, taking it from him and looking at it, running his fingers over it. “I am sure he will come around next gig, he can get it then.” He said as he handed it back to Xabi who folded it nicely and put it in a drawer behind the bar.

“No, I just sent him a message on Facebook about it.” Xabi said nonchalantly as he put dry, clean glasses away from the night before. Sergio shrugged.

“Alright, sure.” He said as he walked back over to the band. Xabi took his ear plugs out of the drawer he just put the scarf in. He really didn’t feel like bleeding from his ears at one in the afternoon. It wasn’t that he didn’t like their music, it was just that they didn’t know how to play quietly.

Sergio Ramos’ laughter was contagious. If anyone could turn the mood of a room around, it was him. Always dancing to music that was constantly playing in his head, always smiling, and always touching people; it was addictive to be around him. It didn’t matter what time of day it was, he was always bouncing. This band practice was no different. As they started a song, his head was bobbing and his entire body moved along to the beat of the bass and the drums. They got part way through the song before Esteban stopped playing.

“Why did you stop, Pirata?” Sergio asked as he twirled the microphone around by the cord. Daniel glared at him. When Sergio saw Daniel’s face he stopped.

“Sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to.” He said, waving his hand around. “Pick up at the chorus?” Daniel lead them back into the song and they finished it without a hitch.

“I think next gig we should start with that one. I like when the set starts with it.” Raul said. Sergio agreed.

“I think so too. It gets everyone into the music more.” Sergio added. Daniel shrugged.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” He looked at Pirata who nodded.

“I like that song the most so as long as we play it I don’t care.” He said, playing a few chords from one of their other songs. “So do we want to just go through what we want the next set list to be and then play all of those songs then?” He asked. Daniel nodded, holding his drum sticks in his lap as he took a sip of his coffee that he put on a speaker.

Just as their practice was ending and the bar was about to open, Fernando walked up to the door. Xabi saw him look through the window and rushed to the door, unlocking it for him.

“Hey Fernando.” Xabi said as he let him in. Fernando smiled.

“Hi, Xabi.” He almost shouted because another song started. “I didn’t know they would be practicing right now.” He said into Xabi’s ear. Xabi waved his arm, dismissing their playing.

“You aren’t interrupting anything.” He shouted back at Fernando. Fernando couldn’t help but notice Xabi’s eye and lip, but he didn’t want to ask him about it by shouting at him. Xabi opened the drawer with Fernando’s scarf in it and handed it to him. Fernando took it and smiled. Xabi pointed to outside and grabbed his coat. Fernando nodded as he followed him outside where Jamie was smoking and sitting on a stool.

“Stealing our stools?” Xabi asked.

“I was going to bring it back inside.” Jamie huffed.

“Thanks for telling me this was here, my sister gave it to me.” Fernando said, referring to the scarf. Xabi shrugged.

“No problem, I just knew it was yours so I wanted to let you know it was here.” He said, smiling. Fernando bit his lip. He wanted to ask Xabi if he was alright but he was just his bartender, they weren’t really friends. Jamie looked from Xabi to Fernando.

“Xabi, tell the poor kid you are fine.” He said as he took a drag of his cigarette. Xabi looked at Fernando.

“Oh, yeah this is nothing.” He said, dismissing it. Fernando made a face. “Well it is something, but really, I am fine.” Jamie rolled his eyes at Xabi’s response. “What, Carra?” He snipped.

“Nothing.”

“You-” Xabi was interrupted by Sergio walking outside and joining them, smiling.

“Can I join the party?” He asked as he stood next to Fernando. Fernando bit his lip as Jamie and Xabi nodded.

“It’s not really a party, lad.” Jamie said as he offered him a cigarette. Sergio shrugged and took it and put it in his mouth as he made a gesture asking for Jamie’s lighter. Jamie rolled his eyes and got it out of his coat pocket it and handed it over. “You better give it back this time.” He said. Sergio lit the cigarette and gave it back to Jamie who promptly put it away.

“Feel better now?” Sergio asked. Jamie glared at him. Fernando didn’t know what to do with his hands. He didn’t know if he should cross his arms, let them hang loosely at his sides, or put him in his coat pockets. He opted for the last choice, wanting his fingers to stay warm. Sergio on the other hand, didn’t put his coat on to come outside. He was wearing tight jeans and a hoodie and his hair was tied back in a messy, low pony tail. Fernando wanted him so badly. Sergio looked at him out of the corner of his eye and blew smoke away from him.

“You get your scarf?” He asked. Fernando nodded as a response. “You go mute on me?” He asked. Fernando shook his head, remembering the other night when Sergio said he liked his noises. When he realized he, again, didn’t say anything his face turned red. Sergio smirked at him. Xabi looked at Jamie and visibly shivered.

“Well, I am going inside.” He said as he opened the door and left them. Jamie put his cigarette out on the stool then picked it up, bringing it in with him without a word.

“Are you done with practice?” Fernando asked. Sergio nodded, taking one last drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and putting it out with his shoe. Sergio’s tongue darted out of the corner of his mouth as he looked at Fernando, remembering his mouth around him.

“Yeah, you want to do something?” He asked. Fernando nodded. Sergio laughed, mainly to himself. “Let me get my coat.” He said as he walked back inside. When he emerged he had his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. “Ready.”

“Where are we going?” Fernando asked.

“Your place.”

This time when they entered, Fernando walked into the kitchen, opened his fridge and offered Sergio a beer. When he turned around with it Sergio was leaning against his island, with his palms on the top of the bar, spread wide. His teeth were raking across his bottom lip as he watched Fernando move. Sergio shook his head.

“I don’t need a beer.” He said. Fernando put them back.

“I didn’t want one either.” He whispered. Sergio walked around the island, one of his hands sliding across the top of it as he walked over to Fernando. Fernando thought Sergio was going for his lips, so when instead Sergio’s mouth landed on his neck, Fernando moaned unexpectedly. Sergio’s hands slid into the back pockets of Fernando’s jeans, bringing his hips forward. Fernando bit his lip as his fingers went up into Sergio’s hair, pulling the pony tail out. One of Sergio’s hands snaked around and pulled at Fernando’s belt, walking them backwards towards the couch. Fernando’s knees hit the edge of the armrest, making him fall back onto the couch, his legs dangling over it. Sergio bent down and unbuckled and unzipped him then pulled his jeans off and threw them to the floor. Fernando pulled his shirt off as he watched Sergio undress.

“Do you have a condom?” Sergio asked. Fernando nodded, getting up off the couch and walking into his room. He thought Sergio would follow him in, but he didn’t. Fernando came back into his living room with a condom and lube, handing them over. Sergio smiled, his thumb ghosting across Fernando’s mouth as he kissed and sucked along Fernando’s collarbone. Fernando moaned and took Sergio’s thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the pad of the finger.

When Sergio withdrew his thumb he placed his hands on Fernando’s hips and turned him towards the couch, pushing him forward so that one of Fernando’s feet was planted on the floor while the other was kneeling on the couch cushion as his hands grasped at the back of it. Fernando’s breathing was shallow and quick as he looked behind him at Sergio.

Sergio uncapped the lube, rubbing it between his fingers, warming it, before he slid his fingers against Fernando’s entrance. Fernando bit his lip, letting his head fall at the contact. Sergio started to press a finger in then pulled back out.

“You are fucking tight.” He whispered. Fernando nodded.

“I am.” His voice quaked as Sergio’s finger entered him, making his toes curl.

“You like that?” Sergio asked. Fernando could tell he was smiling; he nodded in response. “Where are those fuckable noises from the other day?” Fernando answered by moaning as Sergio moved his finger slowly in and out. “There they are. Keep doing that.” He said as he pressed another finger in. He worked him open, knowing how big he was. His dick practically twitched with every sound that escaped from Fernando’s lips. Sergio spread Fernando’s cheeks wide, worshipping his ass as he looked at him. When Sergio let go of him to roll the condom on, Fernando practically stuck his ass out, wanting more. Sergio couldn’t help but laugh, smacking it once, making Fernando’s grip on the back of the couch tighten. “You want my cock?” Sergio asked.

“Yes.” Fernando said, his voice shot and gravelly. Sergio gripped Fernando’s ass and lined up at his entrance, pressing in slowly. Fernando screamed out as he breached him, feeling an unbelievable amount of pressure and complete fullness as he started moving. He felt like he was about to split in two. “Oh fuck.” He shouted as Sergio hit his prostate. “Fuck do that again.” Sergio complied, pulling out then pushing in again quickly, hitting him in the same spot.

Fernando’s forehead dropped to the back of the couch as Sergio picked up his pace. Fernando picked his foot off the ground, kneeling on both knees as he let Sergio fuck him. He wasn’t sure he could move even if he wanted to. With each thrust he moaned and hissed, with each smack of skin against skin he wailed and squirmed.

Sergio pulled Fernando up off of the couch, knowing that he was close, and brought Fernando’s back to his chest, his hand wrapping around and his palm against Fernando’s stomach as he pushed all the way into him, coming in waves at the drastic change of angle. Fernando gasped as he felt Sergio pull out of him. He turned around, capturing Sergio’s lips with his. The kiss was short lived as Sergio dropped to his knees, taking Fernando into his mouth.

Fernando yelped at Sergio’s mouth wrapping around his neglected cock. It only took a few twirls of his tongue and his hand jacking him off as he sucked on his head for Fernando to come. Sergio had no problem swallowing him whole. When he was done he kneeled back and looked up at Fernando, smiling easily. Fernando wanted to collapse.

“That was-”

“A good fuck.” Fernando bit his lip as he watched Sergio stand up and grab his clothes.

“Yeah... Maybe next time we will make it to the bedroom.” Sergio looked at him as he bent over to pick up his shirt.

“Sure, yeah. Next time.” Sergio said offhandedly as he pulled his shirt over his head. When he turned around to look at Fernando he smirked. “You didn’t even use your mouth and it is all red like you sucked me off. That is so fucking hot.” He said as he put his shoes on. Fernando bit his lip as he zipped his pants.

Sergio didn’t like this part, the leaving. He didn’t like goodbyes, he didn’t like the feeling of them. He usually avoided them.

“See you at the next gig, yeah?” He said as he made his way to the door. Fernando nodded, leaning against the couch.

“Yeah, see you.” He sounded sad. Sergio bit his lip, forcing a smile.

“Bye.” He said as he shut the door, buttoning his coat and shoving his hands in his pockets. The look in Fernando’s eyes told him more than he needed to know: he was attached. Sergio liked Fernando, but there was no way he was going to get into anything with him. He didn’t do relationships, he didn’t have anything other than one night stands for a reason. He wanted to be alone, he wanted to sing in his band, and he wanted to fuck random people. Yes, he liked Fernando’s mouth, yes he was a good fuck, yes those noises would be jerk off material for weeks... but that didn’t mean he wanted to be something more with him.

He didn’t do relationships for a reason, he kept telling himself. Over and over. He made it all the way back to the bar before he thought about asking Xabi to find out Fernando’s number. However by the time he opened the door he had wiped the thought from his mind and got a beer instead.

Chapter 4

The week went by without anything major happening, unless you count Pirata getting his hair cut and the barber cutting it too short. He came into the bar with a beanie over his head, refusing to let anyone see.

“I am sure it isn’t bad, that is why I shaved my head.” Raul said as he ran his hands over his head. Pirata glared at him.

“Not true. You lost a bet and we shaved it off when you were drunk then we glued the hairs to Sergio because he fell asleep.” Pirata said as he huffed and puffed about the loss of his curls.

Sergio came up behind him and yanked the beanie off of his head and ran for it. Pirata tackled him to the ground and punched him in the gut as retribution.

“It isn’t bad, Pirata.” Xabi said from behind the bar as Pirata put the beanie back on. “You don’t need the beanie at all.”

“Yes I do.” He mumbled.

Besides that, and the fact that all of the regulars that came in asked Xabi about his black eye, the weekend snuck up rather fast. Xabi had the night off and he planned on spending it up in Daniel’s apartment, sleeping. At least that was the plan until sound check happened. Xabi was almost asleep on the couch when it started. There was no way he would be able to sleep with that noise and the bass making the walls thump constantly. Xabi practically moaned as he put his pillow over his face and screamed. The music stopped, eventually. He thought that maybe if he fell asleep before they started he would be able to sleep through it. His plans were foiled when Daniel walked up and poked him in the arm.

“Xabi come downstairs. There is no way you will be able to sleep once the gig starts.” He said as he lit a cigarette. Xabi grunted. “Come down and get smashed, you need it.” Daniel walked into his room to grab something. When he came back out he kicked the couch. “I am serious, get your ass downstairs. I will make you a drink myself.” Daniel encouraged. Xabi rolled over and smiled.

“I will be down in a bit.” Daniel seemed satisfied that he wouldn’t have to come back up to get him, so he left. Xabi changed his clothes, opting not to shave, then made his way downstairs where the bar was already becoming packed. Xabi walked up to the bar and sat in the empty stool next to Steven.

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn't usually come around on gig nights?” Xabi asked as he bumped shoulders with him. Steven smiled at him as he sipped his beer.

“Hey, you. Funny seeing you on this side of the bar.” He said as he bumped him back. Xabi smiled as Daniel got behind the bar and grinned at Xabi.

“What can I make you?” He asked. Xabi glared at him.

“You're going to drug me, aren't you? Your smirk scares me.” Daniel looked affronted. Steven bellowed, laughing hard and loud.

“No, but whatever you ask for will be strong as fuck.”

“What if I ask for a beer.”

“No beer for you, hard liquor only.” Daniel said, dead serious. Pepe stood behind Daniel and nodded.

“I agree. Get him fucking smashed. I want to see Xabi dance on the bar like he did last time.” Pepe said, grinning. Xabi glared at him. Steven looked at Xabi and laughed again.

“I did not.” Xabi turned to Steven. “They are lying.”

“I am not. I bet I still have pictures.” Pepe said as he took out his phone. Daniel looked at Xabi expectantly.

“Pick your poison.” Daniel said. Xabi bit his lip and looked at Steven.

“Want to do a shot with me?” Xabi asked. Steven grinned.

“Of course.” He answered.

“Two shots of liquid cocaine.” He said, smiling. Daniel laughed and got two shot glasses out. Goldschlager, Peppermint Schnapps, and Jagermeister... it was a sure fire way to get smashed fast. It was Xabi's favorite shot because it tasted of peppermint and left him feeling warm and fuzzy inside and that was just what he wanted.

“Liquid cocaine?” Steven asked. Xabi nodded, strumming his fingers against the bar top.

“It is delicious.” He said as Daniel set down the two shots in front of them. They clinked the glasses together in a salute before they took the shot at the same time. It burned on the way down, but not painfully. Xabi sighed, smiling as he put the glass down.

“Next?” Daniel asked. Xabi already felt his cheeks reddening, his body flushed. Xabi wanted another of the same. “You can have another liquid cocaine later. First, something else.” Daniel said, reading his mind. Xabi stuck his tongue out.

“Shot of vodka with... something as a chaser.” Xabi said, biting his lip, thinking. “No no, I want a car bomb.” He said.

“Me too.” Steven added. Xabi grinned at him.

“Are you going to go shot for shot with me?”

“I think so.” Steven said. Xabi's smile was infectious. Pepe and Daniel handed them their car bombs and they held the shots over the glass and waited for Daniel and Pepe to count down from three. When they did, Steven and Xabi dropped the shots into the glass and chugged the drink as fast as possible. Xabi slammed his glass down and raised his arms in the air, he drank his fastest. Pepe and Daniel both gave him high fives.

“I win!” He said, clapping. Steven pat him on the back.

“Fuck, you swallow fast.” Steven said as he leaned back in his chair. Xabi's face turned bright red at Steven's words. He hadn't even realized what he really said, the connotation behind it. Daniel and Pepe noticed, though, and they side-eyed each other.

“Alright I have to go be a drummer. You have fun.” He said, pointing at Xabi. Xabi put his tongue between his teeth as he smiled at Daniel and nodded. “Good, looks like you are on your way to getting on the bar again.” He said as he walked towards the stage.

Each shot taken after that, Steven and Xabi leaned closer together. At some point music started and Xabi bounced along to it, singing under his breath as his arm kept bumping Steven's arm.

“Does it still hurt?” Steven asked, his lips just by Xabi's ear so they could hear each other. Xabi shook his head.

“No, hasn't for days.” He said, licking his lips. His eye was now a light shade of yellow and green. Xabi clicked his tongue against his teeth as Pepe handed him water. Xabi looked at it like it was some foreign object that didn't belong. “What the fuck, Pepe?” He asked. “This is not alcohol.” Pepe rolled his eyes.

“You had seven shots in 45 minutes. Drink the water. You too, Stevie.” He said, pushing a glass to Steven.

“Yes, mum.” Steven said as he drained the glass. Xabi watched Steven do it, then he decided he would too. When he was done, he looked at Pepe.

“I want... something.” He said, waving his hand. Pepe laughed.

“Maybe in a bit.”

“Danny said to get me smashed!” Xabi pouted. Steven nodded.

“He did.” He added. Pepe sighed, giving them both a shot.

“What is it?” Xabi asked.

“It is a surprise.”

“This is when they drug me.” Xabi said. Steven chuckled as they took the shot, cringing at the taste as it went down.

Fernando started his night at the bar, like normal. He couldn't help it, his stomach was in knots when he saw Sergio. It tightened when it saw Sergio with his arm around someone else, walk right by him without so much as a hello. Pepe set a beer down in front of him. Fernando downed it in record time. He hit the table, asking for another. Pepe raised his eyebrows at him.

“You alright, Fernando?” He asked. Fernando snuck a glance at Sergio and shook his head.

“I made a mistake.”

“Want to talk about it?” Pepe asked. When he saw where Fernando's eyes went he sighed. Fernando shook his head. No, he didn't want to tell Pepe that he slept with Sergio Ramos. He didn't want to tell him that he liked him, that Sergio didn't like him, that he was just a fuck and he just couldn't handle that. He knew that was how it was. He knew that Sergio leaving as soon as he gave him that blow job that he didn't want anything from him but sex, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. And here he was, just like always, to listen to him sing. “Listen, Fer, about Sergio-”

“No, I don't want to talk about it.” Fernando said as he took his beer and went to his normal table at the back of the bar. He wasn't about to go up to the front again. He wanted to hide.

It wasn't that Sergio hadn't noticed Fernando come in, it was quite the opposite. He knew precisely when he walked in. He watched him as he walked up to the bar, talking to Pepe. He went outside for a smoke with Iker and when they came back in, he put his arm around him nonchalantly. Iker was used to Sergio being all over him, it was nothing new. Sergio's motive was to push Fernando away. He liked him, and that was something he had to stop. Making Fernando think that Sergio didn't like him was what had to happen. He didn't want a relationship, he couldn't deal with it again. What he wanted was a quick fuck. He wanted someone that he didn't have to come home to, someone that wouldn't wait up for him.

But he wanted Fernando Torres. Fernando Torres came with all of that. The way he looked at him as Sergio passed by with Iker was the look of betrayal. It tugged at Sergio's heartstrings, that look. He closed his eyes and kept walking. He had to. He got on stage and wasn't at all surprised to find Fernando was sitting in the back. Good, he thought, good. In the end, it would be better.

No one wanted his baggage.

Steven Gerrard hadn't stopped thinking about Xabi Alonso for a week. Not since he walked through the door of the bar, actually. Truthfully, he hadn't planned on staying for the gig, not until he overheard Daniel and Pepe talking about how Xabi had the night off and how he really needed to get smashed, let go and forget about his cunt of a boyfriend. Then they went on about whether or not Xabi and Mikel had actually broken up or not.

Steven tuned that out. All he thought about was Xabi. It was what was getting him by right now, coming in and knowing Xabi would be there. Knowing that Xabi was in an abusive relationship tore at him like nothing else he knew, besides the fact that his wife cheated on him. Being at the bar had nothing to do with his life at home.

Now he was getting drunk with him. When Xabi wandered into the bathroom, Steven instinctively followed. The music was still loud in the bathroom as they relieved themselves. Xabi was swaying slightly as he washed his hands. Steven knew he was stupid drunk, the sort where you could do just about anything and not give a fuck.

That was when he pressed Xabi against the bathroom door when he went to leave. Xabi moaned, his fingers clutching at Steven's shirt as Steven's lips hovered right over his. He could feel Xabi's breath on his lips. Steven licked his lips as he looked at Xabi's mouth, his leg between Xabi's and his palms against the door on either side of Xabi's head.

“You want to know something.” He said. Xabi gulped and nodded. “Part of the reason that Alex cheated on me was I couldn't get it up for her.” He hadn't told anyone that before, he didn't know why he felt like he should share that now. Xabi's mouth was unbearably close to his.

“You don't seem to have that problem right now.” Xabi said, his hands moving down to Steven's waist. Steven's heart was beating fast, he could feel his pulse in his ears. When their lips crashed together Steven thought it would feel weird, kissing a man. Xabi had stubble, Xabi's hands were strong against him and it was nothing like kissing Alex. It was better, it was forceful and in no way soft or delicate.

“God, this is just-”

“You don't... you didn't mean to do that did you.” Xabi said, his hands still on Steven, rubbing circles with his thumbs. His cheeks were pink and his breathing was shallow. Steven pressed against him harder, reaching over and locking the bathroom door.

“No I meant to do that. I just wanted to say that never in my life... that kiss was-”

“No, stop. You don't have to say something you don't want to.” Xabi said.

“Who said I didn't want to say it?” Steven asked as he leaned in for another kiss, his hands cupping Xabi's face as he deepened the kiss, adding ferocity to it, along with a little tongue. Xabi was breathless as Steven pulled away this time. “I have thought about doing that all week.” Steven whispered, his thumb grazing across Xabi's lower lip. Xabi pulled Steven' closer to him, his hands slipping into Steven's back pockets and gripping his ass.

“I didn't think you were gay.” He said, trying his hardest not to take Steven's thumb into his mouth. Steven's breath hitched.

“I am not sure what I am.” Steven's head was fuzzy and all he wanted right now was to kiss Xabi and touch him. Xabi's hands tightened around Steven's ass.

“But you thought about me?” He asked. Steven laughed.

“I am talking without thinking right now and I don't give a fuck.” Steven said, his lips finding a sensitive spot on Xabi's neck and nipping at it, making him moan. The feel of Xabi's stubble against his lips as he moved up his neck to find his mouth made Steven's cock twitch. He hadn't lied about not being about to get it up for Alex, not in the slightest. But over the past week he had locked himself in his bathroom like a teenage boy, jacking off at the slightest thought of the bartender. Anything from a conversation they had to the thought of how his lips looks after he licked them. Steven couldn’t remember the last time he had jerked off so much in his entire life, considering the small amount of time he actually spent at home lately. And now he had Xabi up against the bathroom door in the bar he worked at. And Xabi’s hands were on his ass and his cock was practically dripping with happiness. Xabi’s face was flushed from alcohol consumption and his lips were puffy from kissing. Steven thought he looked so unbelievably fuckable, something that he never really thought of to describe a guy before.

Xabi was in shock, a drunken stupor of confusion mixed with being turned on because Steven rammed him against the door and kissed him. He hadn’t expected it, hadn’t expected his hands to somehow end up in Steven’s back pockets and definitely had not expected Steven’s knee to spread his legs apart. When Steven said he hadn’t stopped thinking about him all week, Xabi wanted to moan, flip Steven around and press him against the door instead. No one ever said anything like that to him, definitely not Mikel.

Xabi’s mind was fuzzy but the thought of Mikel made him angry, bitter. He wasted years of his life with someone who used him for the little money he had, and sex. Sex that wasn’t even good. It was all take and no give with Mikel. Xabi’s mind snapped back to the present when he felt a tentative graze of Steven’s hand across his crotch. Xabi bit his lip.

“I don’t know what to-” Steven started to say as Xabi captured his lips with his again, wanting to feel and not to speak. He wanted their bodies together and his hands quickly found Steven’s belt buckle and zipper. He knew what Steven wanted, even if Steven didn’t, not really. “Oh fuck.” Steven said as Xabi’s hand slipped easily past his jeans and his boxers, freeing his erection and stroking him. Xabi’s hand was rough and his fingers long and slender, but not at all feminine. There were no nails, no tender or reluctant touches. Xabi knew what it felt like to get a hand job, knew what to do and how to do it. Steven quickly wondered why he ever thought a woman’s hand could do what Xabi was doing to him right then.

Not realizing that Xabi was on his knees until Steven felt his mouth on his head, Steven groaned. His fingers raked through Xabi’s hair as he took him into his mouth, leaving open mouthed kisses along his shaft and sucking and bobbing his head as his hand fondled Steven’s balls. Xabi moaned as Steven’s cock hit the back of his throat, a vibrating resonance adding to the feeling of ecstasy. Steven was more responsive than Mikel ever was, his fingers yanking on his hair and pushing him forward. If Mikel responded to anything, it was when Xabi did something he didn’t like, or if he felt like being rougher. This, this was pure lust. This was Steven relishing the feeling of Xabi’s mouth around him and not wanting it to end. Xabi could sense that Steven wanted to be louder, wanted to be freer than in the confines of the bathroom.

Steven came faster than he meant to, faster than he wanted to. It came in a rush, he hadn’t even realized how close he had been until a flick of Xabi’s tongue sent him over the edge. Steven suddenly worried, he wasn’t sure if Xabi wanted to swallow him or not, Alex never liked to. But there Xabi was, his mouth staying put. When he leaned back on his knees, looking up at Steven as he wiped his mouth, Steven never thought he would see a sight more pornographic than what was before him right then. He helped Xabi up, immediately kissing him, tasting himself on Xabi’s lips. He was getting turned on all over again.

They were interrupted by a pounding on the door. Xabi broke the kiss, his eyes wide.

“Yes?” He asked, getting closer to the door.

“You’ve been in there a while, mate. You almost done?” A voice asked. Xabi looked at Steven who was tucking himself back in. When he righted himself Xabi opened the door to find the young Martin Kelly there, practically dancing he had to go so badly.

“Sorry.” Xabi said as he and Steven slipped out, letting him into the bathroom. Kelly rushed in without so much as a care that two men were just in a locked bathroom together, he fucking had to pee. The music was still playing and the bar was crowded. Steven’s hand linked around Xabi’s waist as they made their way into the crowd so they could get close to the band. Xabi bounced his head along to the music as he leaned casually against Steven’s chest. It was already so packed no one could tell that there was more to them just standing near each other. Steven smiled.

After the gig was over, Xabi wandered over to Fernando’s table and brought him a rum and coke from the bar, Steven not far behind him with a drink for himself. Xabi was having the same as Fernando. Fernando thanked Xabi for the drink as he watched the band pack up their things. He kept glancing at Steven and Xabi, noticing that they were... different. Something had changed. He didn’t want to think about it right now. He didn’t want to think about anything. He watched Sergio step outside with his friend, Fernando didn’t know his name, and with Pirata. Fernando sighed.

“I am going home.” He said as he drained the glass. “Thanks again for the drink, Xabi.” He said. Xabi smiled up at him, nodding his head drunkenly.

“Not a problem, Fer. You know, you should fucking come visit me on nights there isn’t a gig. We could you know, talk about shit.” He said, waving his hand slightly. Fernando smiled at him.

“Sure, I will.” He said as he walked up to the bar to pay his tab.

“Leaving so soon?” Pepe asked. Fernando’s face was stone cold as he nodded, handing Pepe a wad of bills.

“I am.” Pepe frowned.

“What’s up with you?” He asked. Fernando shrugged. “I see how it is. You talk to Alonso but you don’t talk to me. See if I make your drinks strong next time.” He said, jokingly. Fernando smirked.

“Maybe Xabi will mix them strong for me.”

“Cheeky little shit. Get the fuck out, I am sick of your baby face.” He said, still smiling. Fernando stuck his tongue out playfully as he walked away, grabbing his jacket.

Sergio saw the entire interaction from outside as he smoked with Martin Skrtel and Jamie. Iker was beside him, shivering.

“Fucking soft cunt, go inside if you are cold.” Jamie said, laughing. Iker glared at him.

“Carra, just because you wear shorts in the winter doesn’t mean we are all cavemen.” Iker quipped. Jamie’s eyebrows shot up as he laughed.

“Oh, good one. I’m a caveman now, am I?” He asked. Iker nodded, shrugging his shoulders. Sergio laughed at them as he hugged his coat tight to him, lighting a new cigarette and taking a slow drag, rocking back and forth to keep moving and stay warm.

“How many people do you think were in there?” He asked. Jamie shrugged.

“I would say we were at capacity.” He said as he put out his cigarette on the building, putting the remainder in the stand alone ashtray next to the stool Martin stole from inside that he was sitting on. A group of girls walked up and he checked their ID’s, letting them in with a smile. Sergio watched them all walk in. As the last one went in, Fernando emerged from the bar, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Sergio knew he should let him walk on, that he should just let him go. But he changed his mind at the last minute and stepped out in front of him. Fernando looked at him with sad eyes. Sergio’s gut sank.

“I didn’t see you up front.” He said as he blew smoke away from Fernando’s face. Fernando bit his lip.

“I was in the back.” He said. Sergio nodded, looking Fernando over. He wanted to fuck him again, he wanted to go grab a bite to eat with him and ask him a million questions. He wanted to ask him what he wanted, if he liked him for him or if he it was because he was a singer in a band. But he didn’t.

“I liked when you were up front.” Sergio said. He was about to say something else when Raul popped his head out the door.

“Serge, get inside and fucking help for once.” He spat. Sergio glared at him then put out his cigarette, turning back to Fernando. Sergio smiled at him as he opened the door.

“Later.” Was all he said. Fernando was left outside, confused. He looked at Iker, the man Sergio had his arm around earlier. Iker just looked at him and smiled, sticking out his hand.

“I’m Iker.” He said. Fernando took his hand out of his pocket long enough to shake hands with Iker.

“Fernando.”

“Ahh, you’re Fernando.” He said mysteriously. Fernando’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?” He asked. Iker shook his head and shrugged.

“Nothing. Nice meeting you.” He said as he walked inside. Fernando looked at Jamie and Martin.

“I have no fucking clue.” Martin said as he rubbed his hands together. Jamie shrugged.

“Those two are off their rockers.”

Fernando walked away, wondering who exactly Iker was and why, if Sergio didn’t want him, would he stop him and talk to him? His mind was reeling and nothing made sense. Maybe if he wasn’t so buzzed things would be clearer. At least he hoped they would be.

Daniel was behind bar so that Pepe could take his break. The crowd was thinning out rather fast, which was good because Daniel was exhausted. Sweaty and hungry, he wasn’t really in the mood for conversation. So when Sergio bounced over he rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?” He snapped. Sergio smirked.

“Someone needs to get laid.” He said. “I want a Guinness.” Daniel got it for him without another word. Martin Kelly was the next to slide up to the bar. Daniel looked around.

“Where are tweedle dee and tweedle dum?” He asked. Martin grinned as he sat.

“Not here.”

“I can see that. You are just usually attached to them at the hip.” He quipped. Martin strummed his fingers against the bar top. Daniel turned away from him to close out a tab.

“They are out with their girlfriends.” Martin said. Daniel grunted.

“Don’t want to be the fifth wheel?” He asked. When he turned around Martin was biting his lip.

“No, I don’t.” His voice was low and rough. Daniel looked out the door where Pepe was still on break, talking to Jamie and Martin Skrtel.

“What do you want to drink?” He asked, his knuckles white as he leaned on his arms for support against he bar. Martin licked his lips and sighed, thinking.

“What do you suggest?” He asked. Daniel gritted his teeth.

“You usually drink Guinness.”

“You noticed?”

“I own a bar. I notice a lot.” He said as Pepe walked back in.

“I want to try something new.” Daniel bit his lip as he turned around, not letting Martin see what beer he was pouring for him. He handed it over without a word. Martin tried it and nodded. “What is it?” He asked.

“Carlsberg, it’s Danish.” He said as he leaned against the back of the bar and took out his phone, checking it for texts. He sent one and then put his phone away.

“I like it.” Martin said as he stood up and walked away. Pepe looked at Daniel.

“Where are tweedle dee and tweedle dum?” He asked. Daniel laughed out loud.

“I asked the same exact thing.”

By the time last call rolled around there were only a few stragglers. Pepe was thankful most of them seemed to be regulars, like the band and their friends. He was cleaning glasses when Raul came up to him with a grin on his face.

“You will never guess what just happened.” He said, practically bouncing.

“Did someone give you drugs? You need to stop moving.” Pepe said as he watched Raul dancing in place as he shook his head.

“No, no drugs! But you have to guess. Because you never will.” Pepe rolled his eyes.

“I am not fucking guessing.” Pepe said. Raul pouted.

“Fine I will go tell someone else.”

“Don’t be five.”

“Then fucking guess!” He said, his face was serious. Pirata walked up, his eyes wide.

“Dagger was blowing that Kelly kid in the bathroom.” Pepe’s mouth dropped. There was no way...

“What?” He practically yelled. Raul glared at Pirata.

“He was supposed to fucking guess!”

The sound of the back door slamming sounded throughout the bar. Martin Kelly had slipped out the door as Daniel’s apartment also shut and locked.

Chapter 5

Daniel woke up without an alarm. He had a headache and he really didn’t want to get out of bed. He wanted to kill everyone, every last person he knew. His secret was out and he knew as soon as the bar opened he would get flack about what happened. He rolled out of bed and walked out of his room, towards the bathroom. Xabi was passed out on the couch, barely even on it actually. He was falling off, halfway to the floor and still partly dressed. It looks like he passed out before he completely got both his shirt and his pants off. Daniel walked back into his room to find his phone: evidence of drunk Xabi was always needed. After he took the pictures he went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

He practically fell asleep standing in the shower, water spraying over him. He jolted awake when he felt himself falling. He really needed to sleep more. He really needed to stop fucking around with Martin Kelly, too. He ran his hands over his face as he thought about how he was caught, on his knees, in front of Martin. And by Raul, of all people, who had the biggest mouth ever. Well, second to Sergio Ramos. Daniel shut his eyes as he thought about what happened, how he got there.

Martin had been coming to his bar since the day he turned eighteen. Daniel remembered the first day he came in. Jamie made a big deal about carding them, telling the whole bar that it was Martin’s birthday and how he and his friends looked too young to be eighteen. Daniel was good at playing nonchalant, about feigning indifference.

If anything, Martin seduced him. Daniel stayed stoic towards him, even standoffish. It started one night when Daniel was outside, smoking. He had gone around to the alley because he was on the phone and wanted privacy. Before he knew it, Martin was there, bumming a smoke off of him. Martin put the cigarette in his mouth and looked at Daniel expectantly, waiting for him to light it for him. Daniel glared at him, but did it. When Martin grinned at him, Daniel knew he was done for. That was all it took, really. One wicked grin from the innocent face. Martin was not so innocent, though. His mouth was heaven and his touch was addicting.

So addicting, in fact, that when he asked Daniel for his number, he gave it to him. Daniel never gave people his numbers, especially not barely legal patrons of his bar. But god help him if Martin didn’t look amazing underneath him, didn’t sound amazing when he blew him or when he rammed him up against a wall. They were casual, never more than a text then sneaking away for what they both wanted and needed most.

Until now. Everyone knowing complicated things. Daniel didn’t want complicated. He wanted to ignore Martin when he came in with his friends, he wanted to hand him a beer with no one suspecting a thing.

Last night they made a mistake. Martin saying that he liked trying new things made Daniel hard. He needed him then and there. They never were that careless. Just thinking about Martin’s smirk as he said that made Daniel hard.

Thinking about the look on his face as Daniel had his mouth wrapped around him, the restrained noises he made as he bit his lip, and his fingers digging into Daniel’s shoulders made Daniel reach for his cock, stroking it as he closed his eyes.

The water was warm and inviting for a quick jack off. Daniel thought about the times Martin had his mouth around him, about how when they were alone Martin screamed his name as he came, the way he grabbed at the sheets as he fucked him senseless. Daniel jerked off with one hand, and with the other he fondled his balls, tugging them as he leaned against the tiled wall biting his lip. In his mind he pictured the look on Martin’s face whenever he walked in the bar, the feel of his tongue on Daniel’s back as he worshipped his tattoos, the touch of his fingers as they trailed his body lightly. Daniel came in a rush, Martin’s name on his lips as he panted.

He was in deep shit, he knew that much.

When he got out of the shower, Xabi was sitting up on the couch with his legs crossed and a frown on his face. Daniel laughed at the sight.

“Feeling rough this morning?” He asked. Xabi made a face at him.

“Stop yelling at me.” He said as he covered eyes with a hand. Daniel chuckled.

“But you had fun last night, right?” He asked a little lower. Xabi nodded his head.

“I did, I had a lot of shots with Stev-” Xabi stopped mid sentence and dropped his hand from his eyes, and his jaw. Xabi looked up at Daniel, wide eyed. Daniel looked confused.

“What? What is that face for? Stevie went shot for shot with you?” Xabi nodded.

“And-” He didn’t finish again. Daniel made a ‘come on’ motion with his hands as he stood in his living room in a towel. “And I think I blew him in the bathroom.”

“You what?” Daniel said, not meaning to yell. Xabi’s face contorted as he covered his ears and fell back onto the couch and buried his face in a pillow. “Hold that thought, I am changing.” Daniel said as he walked into his room. He grabbed clothes quickly, knowing that if Xabi had time to think, he wouldn’t tell Daniel another word about the situation. When he emerged, Xabi hadn’t moved from where he fell back onto the couch. “OK, spill.” Daniel said, poking Xabi in the shoulder. Xabi grunted.

“Too late, you left.” Xabi mumbled through the pillow. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“The fuck, Xabi? How the hell did you get into that situation?” He asked. Xabi sat back up and bit his lip as he looked at Daniel.

“He had me up against the wall.”

“He had you... did I miss something?” Daniel asked. Xabi shrugged and shook his head.

“I... think I missed something too. But he-” Xabi stopped and covered his eyes with his hands again. Daniel waited. “He said that he liked me, I think.” Daniel smiled.

“What about Mikel?” Daniel asked. Xabi looked away.

“I am making him move out. It is my place, I don’t want him there.” He whispered, reaching for his phone. “Steven made me realize I should be with someone who wants me.” He said, mainly to himself. Steven made him feel wanted. His reaction to Xabi’s touch last night ignited something in him. Xabi wanted to have that feeling again, wanted to be near Steven. He looked back up at Daniel.

“Why do I have texts from Raul, Pirata, and Sergio about you and that kid?” Xabi asked. Daniel glared.

“They sent you texts?” Daniel growled as he took Xabi’s phone, looking at the messages. They had. “Those fucking cunts.” He said as he handed the phone back. Xabi looked up at him expectantly.

“The kid, Danny?” Xabi asked.

“He’s not a fucking kid. He’s eighteen.” Daniel spat. Xabi bit his lip. “And yeah. I have been... with him since he started coming into the bar.” Xabi’s eyes were wide.

“Jesus, Danny. You sure know how to hide it. I thought you hated those kids.”

“I acted like I didn’t give a fuck, not the same thing.” Daniel said, sighing as he walked into the kitchen. “You hungry?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I need to shower though.”

“Alright, I will see you downstairs.” Daniel said as he grabbed a banana and a protein bar and stomped down the stairs.

Waiting by the door to the bar to be let in was Pipita. Daniel unlocked the door, letting him in. Pipita had a grin on his face as he walked by Daniel, hanging up his coat.

“Go on, then.” Daniel said through gritted teeth.

“You going for twinks now, Dagger?” Pipita asked. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake.” He said as he walked behind the bar, heading downstairs to make coffee. When he got down there he yelled, “Can you all talk about something else via text or something?”

“No.” Pipita shouted down the stairs as he turned the TV on, finding something to watch as he got ready to open.

“Do you want coffee?” Daniel asked from his office.

“Only if you don’t spit in it!” Pipita said, laughing.

“Fuck off!” Daniel shouted, stomping back up the stairs.

“But seriously, Danny.”

“No, seriously, drop it.” He said. Pipita put his hands up in defeat. Daniel took his phone out to text Martin. ‘Don’t come by today’ was all he sent. Moments later he received a response: ‘:( ok’. Daniel laughed as he saw the sad face. He imagined Martin pouting. It made him want to graze his teeth over his bottom lip as they kissed.

“What are you smiling about? Your twink boy toy?” Pipita quipped. Daniel glared at him.

“I said drop it.”

“I don’t think that is possible.”

Xabi got out of the shower and shaved, taking his time as he thought about how he was going to tell Mikel to get out of his apartment. He paid for it, his name was on the lease, Mikel wasn’t tied to it at all. Xabi thought about how much money he handed over to Mikel without thinking, about how he has bled him dry more than once in order to go blow it all in one day at the races. How he didn’t appreciate him, how he hadn’t been the Mikel he started dating for years now. Xabi stayed with him because of their past, because of what they once had. He wanted someone who cared about him, didn’t use him. He got dressed and packed his things as he dialed Mikel’s number.

“Xabi, thank god you called back. What took you so long?’ Mikel asked. Xabi sighed.

“I am coming back, I want you gone when I get there.” He said bluntly.

“What, what do you mean?”

“I want you to pack most of your clothes and go stay on someone else’s couch. I don’t want you on my couch. Or in my bed.”

“You can’t just kick me out, I love you. “ Mikel pleaded. Xabi bit his lip at those words. “Can’t we talk about this?”

“Fine. We will talk about it when I get there.” He huffed as he picked his bag up. “I am coming over now.” He said as he hung up the phone. He wasn’t going to give in about this. He made his decision.

When Xabi walked down the stairs, Daniel was seated at his normal stool with his cup of coffee with a stack of papers spread across the bar.

“You really going back?” Daniel asked. Xabi nodded.

“I need to.” He said as he shifted the weight of his bag. “I will be back for my shift later.” He said as he waved hello to Pipita.

“Yeah I don’t want any more double shifts.” Pipita called out as Xabi walked out the door, sticking his tongue out at him as he went.

Once Xabi was out the door and on his way, he felt weaker. Years. They were together for years. He thought again about Steven last night, about how wanted he felt. He couldn’t wait for Steven to come in later to see if he really had thought about him when he...if he wasn’t just drunkenly telling him things. When he walked into his apartment Mikel was sitting at the kitchen table. He hadn’t packed anything. Xabi put his bag down at the doorway, taking his coat off and laying it over the couch’s armrest.

“Don’t do this.” Mikel said. Xabi shook his head.

“No, I am over being stepped on by you.” He said, barely above a whisper.

“I need you.”

“You don’t want me, though.” Xabi said, his fists clenched. “And right now, that is what matters to me.”

“I love you, Xabi.” Mikel said, standing up and walking over to him, cupping Xabi’s face with his hands. Xabi’s eyes were watery. “Don’t push me away after everything we have been through. After that amazing vacation.” He whispered. Xabi’s hands clutched at Mikel’s shirt as he bit his lip, not looking him in the eyes.

“You’re just saying things I want to hear. You don’t love me.” He said. Mikel looked hurt.

“How can you say that?”

“Because it is how I feel. You just... you need to leave.” He said as his hands dropped and he jerked his face out of Mikel’s hands.

“What if I don’t leave?” Mikel said, his voice firm. Xabi glared at him. “I am not giving up on us so easily.”

“You can’t stay here, Mikel.” Mikel pounded his fist against the kitchen table, making Xabi jump. “If you don’t go pack a bag right now and give me your key I will call the police.” Xabi said, his voice wavering. This is why he wanted Mikel out before he came home. Mikel glared at him, rushing over and grabbing Xabi’s shirt, yanking him towards him.

“You wouldn’t.” He sneered.

“What are you going to do? My name is on the lease.” Xabi said, trying to make his voice as even as possible. Mikel tugged him forward again, capturing Xabi’s lips with his. Xabi shoved him off. “Don’t fucking touch me again.” Xabi said as he pushed Mikel away from him. “Go pack your shit.” He said as he pointed to their, no, his room. Mikel looked like he wanted to say something else but Xabi’s face made him shut his mouth as he walked into the room to grab his things.

By the time Xabi made it back to the bar he was exhausted, and late. When he walked in, Daniel didn’t even tell him off for his tardiness. Instead he looked relieved.

“Thank god you are back, I can’t take this shit anymore today.” He said as he slipped out from behind the bar. “How did it go?” He asked.

“He is gone.” Xabi said, sighing.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Xabi said as he hung his coat up, looking around the bar. There was no Steven. He frowned but pushed any thoughts from his mind.

“I am going out for some air. These fuckers won’t get off my back.” Daniel said. “If they call him a twink one more time...” Just then, Sergio walked in.

“Hey, Dagger! Heard you were on your knees-”

“Says the slut.” Daniel jabbed as he walked out the door and walked down the street. Sergio just stood there in silence for a minute.

“You guys don’t know when to let something go.” Xabi said as he walked behind the bar. Sergio sighed.

“Whatever. He is the one fucking a kid.”

“He isn’t a kid.” Xabi snapped, getting defensive of Daniel. If that was who he liked, and Martin wasn’t a child, then they needed to back the fuck off. Sergio put his hands up in surrender.

“Get me a beer, please.” He said. Xabi glared at him then gave him a Stella.

The week went by slowly for more reasons than one. Xabi was damn near in shambles by the time Fernando came in randomly one night because Steven hadn’t been in all week. Xabi’s chest felt like it was constricting and he felt like there were butterflies in his stomach that he couldn’t get rid of. Steven could be busy, he could be spending time with his girls, he could be waiting for payday to come back. Or he could regret what happened. He wasn’t gay and Xabi blew him. He could have thought the best route was to not come back to Agger’s. Xabi was almost sick at the thought of not seeing him again. Every time the door opened Xabi’s head popped up, hoping it was Steven. It never was. Although a smile appeared across his face when Fernando came in on a night that there was no gig.

“Hey stranger.” Xabi said as he leaned against the bar, smiling at Fernando. Fernando sat and smiled back.

“Hey. Thought I would come keep you company on a Wednesday night.”

“Thanks.” Xabi said. Wednesdays were slow and he was the only bartender while Daniel was downstairs doing paperwork. The after-work rush was over and not many people were in, so Xabi was glad of the company and to get out of his own head for a bit.

“A rum and coke please.” Fernando said, sitting in Steven’s usual stool. Xabi frowned to himself as he fixed Fernando’s drink.

“How has your week gone?” Xabi asked. Fernando shrugged.

“A bit boring.”

“Yeah, same here. This week has been really quiet around here.” Xabi said as he leaned back on the bar and crossed his arms. Xabi lied. Things around the bar were still going and always changing. So many people came in with their stories and so much was going on but the absence of Steven was apparent in his mind. It was like something was missing from his life that had only been there for a week or so in the first place. Fernando looked around.

“Wow, is it usually this dead mid-week?” He asked. Xabi shrugged.

“Sometimes.”

“Would you rather it be busy or dead?”

“Busy. When we are dead I remember that my feet hurt.” He said. Fernando nodded. The door opened and Xabi’s head shot up, hoping it was Steven. It wasn’t. Fernando noticed.

“What’s up?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“Nothing.” Then Raul and Pirata walked in. Fernando tensed, hoping Sergio was with them. He wasn’t. They sat at the bar.

“Hey guys.” Xabi said, giving them a small smile.

“Hey Xabi.” Pirata said as he tapped on the bar, looking at what was on tap. “I want a Stella.” He said.

“Me too.” Raul added. Xabi nodded and got them their drinks. Raul pointed at Fernando offhandedly. “Don’t you come to our gigs?” He asked. Fernando nodded.

“I do. I love your music.” He said. Pirata and Raul grinned from ear to ear.

“I suddenly love you.” Pirata said. Fernando laughed.

“Obviously you are amazing.” Raul quipped as Xabi handed them their beers.

“Yeah, I think I remember Sergio talking to you the other night.” Pirata said as he took a sip of his beer. Fernando nodded, shrugging.

“Yeah, maybe.” He said nonchalantly. Raul hit Pirata in the arm, getting his attention.

“Speaking of Sergio, he stole my fucking new coat.” He said.

“You shouldn’t let him near your clothes.” Pirata said. “And did you see him last night at the club?” He asked. Raul shook his head.

“That’s where you guys were last night.” Xabi said. Last night was so boring, no regulars were in and he had no one to talk to. They both nodded in response.

“Yeah and Sergio hooked up with like three people, it was insane.”

“He wins for most hook ups in one night, hands down.”

“One of them was a girl.” Raul added. Fernando suddenly found his glass very intriguing. He just listened to their conversation. Xabi sighed as he looked at Fernando.

“You guys are gossiping whores.” Xabi said as he got Fernando another rum and coke as soon as he downed his first one. Raul stuck his tongue out and Pirata shrugged.

“Sergio is a walking soap opera.”

“You can’t help but watch it.” Raul said as he sighed. “It is no wonder he fucks around.” He added, standing up and finishing his beer. “Anyways, we just came in for the one beer. We are going to the movies.” He said. Pirata nodded.

“The cheap movies.”

“Well, have fun.” Xabi said as he took their cash and put it in his register. When they left, Fernando remained silent.

Daniel hadn’t seen Martin Kelly all week. He told him the guys still were on his back about catching him in the bathroom and he wanted him not to get that ridicule as well. Martin pouted and fussed so Daniel told him that they should go to dinner somewhere. Pepe and Xabi were tending the bar and Daniel told them to call if they had any problems since it was a Friday night.

Dinner was full of so much sexual tension Daniel thought he was going to burst. Martin decided to get the most phallic item on the menu, just to spite him. Watching him eat sausage was torture and Daniel knew that Martin was only doing it because he told him to stay away from the bar all week. Daniel was almost positive he was going to explode as soon as Martin touched him. He was glad the table was masking his hard on, to be honest.

Martin smirked the entire time at dinner. Watching Daniel squirm was now his favorite game. He knew the reason that Daniel didn’t want him by the bar that week, but that didn’t mean he didn’t bug him about it. His favorite thing about Daniel was how he didn’t acknowledge him whenever he came by the bar. It made everything hotter, somehow, when they fucked or when they did just about anything. Eating dinner with him seemed odd, seemed out of place.

“So if you go in the back door and run the fuck up the stairs, I will meet you up there.” Daniel said as they walked towards the bar. Martin bit his lip as he nodded. Sneaking around made him hard and Daniel knew that. “It should be busy so no one should notice.”

“How long will you be?”

“Long enough so that they won’t be too suspicious.” He said as Martin walked down the alley, towards the backdoor. Daniel hoped that no one would notice.

Xabi noticed Martin Kelly sneak in the back and go up to Daniel’s apartment. He smirked as he saw Daniel smoking outside with Jamie and Martin Skrtel. He wasn’t about to tell anyone that he went up there though. Xabi wondered how exactly Daniel planned on getting up there.

“What are you smirking about?” Pepe asked, grinning himself. Xabi shrugged.

“No reason.”

“Bullshit.” Pepe said as Sergio walked up and asked for a drink. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked. Sergio gave him a look.

“Getting a drink, fuck.” He said defensively.

“You are on my shitlist.” Pepe said.

“How?” Sergio asked as Pepe handed him a beer.

“You fucked my favorite patron and left him hanging.” He said offhandedly. Xabi raised his eyebrows. Pepe was bringing this up here, now? Sergio frowned.

“Who?”

“Fernando.” Pepe said, strumming his fingers on the bar top. Sergio bit his lip.

“Oh, him.” Sergio sighed. “Yeah, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“The you using him or the fucking him bit?”

“Both.” Sergio whispered. “I don’t usually.... fuck, you guys.” He said as he walked away. Xabi glared at Pepe.

“Why would you bring that up?” He asked. Pepe shrugged.

“Why not?”

“Because you know he has his own shit to deal with.” Xabi snapped. “You and I both like Fernando but Jesus Christ, don’t push Sergio about it. Raul told me that Sergio talked about Fernando the other day.” Xabi said, his voice low.

“Oh, yeah?” Pepe asked. Xabi nodded.

“I think Sergio likes him.”

“Funny way of fucking showing it.” Pepe said as he watched Dagger come in and walk up to the bar.

“Would you two kill me if I went upstairs?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“No, you need sleep.” He said, smirking. Daniel glared at him suspiciously. Pepe shrugged.

“I don’t give a fuck.” He said. “I get tomorrow off then, you take my shift.” He said. Daniel’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Deal.” Pepe fist pumped the air. Daniel practically ran up the stairs and into his bedroom where Martin was, naked, on his back, fingering himself. “For fuck’s sake.” Daniel said, immediately stripping off his shirt and unzipping his jeans. “You can’t even fucking wait for me?” He asked as he crawled across his bed towards Martin.

“I wanted you to just fuck me when you got up here.” Martin said as Daniel captured his lips with his. Martin moaned into the kiss as Daniel’s fingers were added to his own, stretching him.

“You just wanted me to fuck you?” Daniel asked.

“Hard.” Martin responded, hissing as Daniel added a third finger to the two he already had. Daniel rolled Martin over, bringing his ass in the air while his head stayed on the pillow. Daniel grabbed the open bottle of lube Martin got out and applied some to his fingers as he nipped at Martin’s ass. Daniel spread the lube around Martin’s entrance, teasing him with his fingers. Martin moaned as his hips rocked backwards.

“So you thought you’d just prepare yourself when you knew I liked doing it?” Daniel asked, making Martin groan as he breached him again with his fingers. Martin grasped at the sheets, pulling them towards him. Daniel licked his lips, he loved when Martin did that. Loved when his knuckles turned white. “And you wanted me to hurry up and fuck you when I came up here?”

Martin nodded, moaning as he writhed beneath Daniel’s fingers.

“Please, Dan.” Was all he could get out as Daniel fucked him with his index, middle and ring fingers, hard and fast just as he wanted. Daniel could come just to the noises that escaped Martin’s lips. He could listen to them all day. Martin’s entire body was flushed pink, his skin had a sheen from the sweat that covered him. “Danny, fuck.” He said, his hand shooting up and grabbing Daniel by the wrist. “Fuck me.” He pleaded. Daniel grinned, taking Martin’s hand and bringing his fingers up to his mouth, slowly sucking on them. Martin turned his head so he could watch them. Martin’s pupils were blown and his mouth was hanging open as he panted. Fuck if that didn’t make Daniel’s cock twitch.

“I think you should jack yourself off and let me watch.” Martin practically whined when Daniel said those words, dropping Martin’s hand and letting it fall to the bed as he got off the bed and walked to the nightstand, getting a condom out of the drawer. Martin’s eyes didn’t leave Daniel’s body the entire time he moved, as he stroked his own erection . Martin was already in sensory overload, already felt spent.

He watched as Daniel rolled the condom on, watched him as he climbed up on the bed and rolled Martin back onto his back. Daniel pushed Martin’s legs up into the air as he held onto his ankles. Daniel eased into him, making Martin throw his head back as he did it, his fingers once again intertwining into the sheets.

The sound of sex filled the room, skin against skin as Daniel fucked him. The soundtrack of Martin and his noises bounced off the walls. Daniel released Martin’s ankles, letting his legs drop down and wrap around Daniel. Daniel leaned down and kissed Martin, his fingers raking through the younger boys hair as he pounded into him. Martin came in waves, screaming as he tried to catch his breath. Daniel kept going, pushing Martin farther until he too came. They collapsed together, legs entwined and fingers linked together. Martin placed sleepy kisses against Daniel’s chest.

“I don’t think I can move.” Martin whispered. Daniel laughed.

“I don’t think I can either. You tire me out.”

“Old man.”

“Don’t fucking even.”

Chapter 6

Xabi had the night off and just got settled in front of his TV in his otherwise empty apartment. He spent his afternoon redecorating, taking down everything that reminded him of Mikel. Their pictures, trinkets, and books that Mikel gave him for birthdays and Christmases were now in boxes hidden in the closet of Xabi's room. He just put in the DVD Casino Royale when he got a text. His phone was plugged into the wall in the kitchen and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get up to see who it was or not. He had just opened a beer and had gotten settled down. He sighed as he got up and walked over to the counter and picked up his phone, taking a sip of his beer.

When he saw the text, his breath hitched as he sat his beer down on the counter. He bit his lip as he read the text from Daniel again: 'Stevie's here. You should come over.' Xabi's heart was beating in his throat as he texted back: 'you think I should?' within seconds he got a response: 'he asked where you were, so get the fuck over here.'

Xabi set the phone down, thinking about if it was a good idea or not. He hadn't shaved in days, he was a mess emotionally. Steven not showing up since the last gig night really fucked him up psychologically. He felt like he had done something wrong, that he shouldn't have given him a blow job. No use dwelling on what he did while he was drunk, though. Nothing could be done about it now. Now Steven was waiting at the bar for him. Xabi walked into his room, his beer forgotten, changed out of his pajamas and into jeans and a shirt, then pulling a sweater over his head. He walked back out into the kitchen and unplugged his phone, texting Daniel back: 'on my way'.

It was just Steven’s luck, Xabi not working on the night he came in to talk to him about... everything. When Daniel told him he had the night off Steven’s heart sank. He sat at the bar thinking about how unlucky he had been with his life, how backwards everything seemed now. He was a bundle of nerves lately and not being able to get to the bar this past week really wreaked havoc on his body. He couldn’t sleep but he was exhausted, he felt lethargic yet wired at the same time, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Xabi. He had half a mind to ask Daniel for Xabi’s number. He needed to talk to him, he wanted to talk to him.

Daniel was behind the bar, leaning on it with his arms crossed. He didn't ask Steven where he had been, it wasn't really his business. But he wanted to know for Xabi. He knew that was what had been wrong with Xabi all week, after telling him the little bit of information that he did while he had a hang over, that Steven being MIA had almost everything to do with it. When he walked in and looked around and asked where Xabi was as he sat at the bar, Daniel knew he had to text him. He got Steven a beer and gave him a smile and asked how he had been, but didn't say anything about him not being around.

Steven told him he was alright, he supposed. Daniel thought his body language was closed off, with his shoulders slumped. He decided not to press the matter further. He would let Xabi do that. Meanwhile, oblivious to Daniel’s scrutiny, Steven was tuning in and out of his neighbor Fernando’s nervous rambling. Fernando had stumbled up to the bar shortly after he got there and was currently giving a soliloquy on why he shouldn’t be here. In a brief moment of panic he found himself feeling oddly the same way. That was until Xabi walked in. His cheeks were flushed and pink from the wind, and he was panting. He must have practically run over from his place. Steven's eyes locked on Xabi's. Xabi shrugged his coat and scarf off and walked behind the bar instinctively. Daniel almost told him to get the fuck out from behind his bar but he figured maybe Xabi didn't want to get too close to Steven.

Steven’s eyes followed Xabi, his mind wandering to how Xabi’s mouth felt, how his hands rubbed against him and his stubble chaffed his skin. He was so preoccupied with trying to think how to start the inevitable explaining to Xabi about what happened and why he had been missing that when Fernando suddenly grabbed his shirt, he leaned into it without realizing what was going on. Suddenly not seeing Xabi but Fernando up close confused him and when Fernando pulled him in for a kiss he was even more disoriented.

That moment set off a chain reaction, so many things happening at once. Daniel said “Shitfuck”, a glass broke, Steven pushed Fernando off of him, and someone grabbed Fernando by the collar of his jacket and pulled him back.

Steven’s reaction was instinctive. Shocked, he pushed Fernando off of him and turned towards Xabi, this was not going how he planned at all. His damned luck. He wanted to deck the blonde Spaniard but at that moment all he cared about was Xabi’s reaction.

The glass breaking was Xabi's doing. He dropped it, turned around and closed his eyes. His palms desperately grasped the back of the bar top as he took a few shallow breaths. He didn’t understand what just happened in the slightest. He felt Daniel's hand on his back.

“Go outside and breathe.” Daniel said as he pushed Xabi out from behind the bar. Xabi grabbed his coat and scarf, doing exactly that. Steven rushed out after him.

As Steven ran out the door after Xabi, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. It all happened so fast, Xabi coming in and getting behind the bar, Sergio walking in and Fernando grabbing him. He had no idea why Fernando did that or how he could have stopped it from happening, but he had to go after Xabi. Xabi was walking down the street with his hands on his hips and his head hung low.

Xabi had his eyes closed, reliving what just happened over and over again. Steven and he hadn’t even gotten the chance to speak before Fernando’s lips were on Steven’s. Xabi felt sick. He turned around as soon as it happened. He hadn’t even waited for a reaction.

“Xabi!” Steven shouted. Xabi turned his head slightly but kept walking, he didn’t let on that he was glad that Steven came after him after he walked out of the bar. Steven ran up to him, pinning him to the brick wall of a building. “Xabi.” He said, his voice gruff as he held Xabi's wrists. Xabi just looked at him, wishing whatever just happened in the bar was just a dream.

“Oi!” Jamie shouted as he ran up to them, shoving Steven away from Xabi.

“Carra, stop.” Xabi said, putting his hands up and stepping between Jamie and Steven. “He didn't mean it.” He calmly put his hands down and turned to Steven. “Did you?” He asked. Steven wasn't sure if he meant pinning him to the wall or letting Fernando kiss him.

“No, I didn't.” He said, his voice low. Jamie glared at them.

“Don't fucking push people against walls, Stevie.” He said as he walked back to the door of the bar where Martin Skrtel was checking the ID's of Martin Kelly and his friends. Martin Skrtel grinned as he let them in, then he turned his attention back to the scuffle, wanting to know what it was about.

“Yeah, sorry Jamie.” He said, running a hand through his short hair and sighing. “You didn't stop walking.”

“Yeah, I know. I just... I didn't want to make things seem like a big deal.”

“I don't know why he just did that.” Steven said, exasperated. “No idea.” Xabi nodded his head, biting his lip as he looked to the ground.

“Can we go somewhere a little more private?” Steven asked, zipping his jacket. Xabi nodded.

“Let's go to mine.”

They walked in silence for most of the way before Steven's brow furrowed.

“Won't Mikel be there?” He asked. Xabi shook his head.

“I kicked him out.” He said as he unlocked the door and let Steven walk up first.

“No shit?” Xabi grinned at Steven's reaction.

“Yeah, it felt good.” He said as he took his coat off and hung it on the coat hook. Steven kept his jacket on and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Xabi looked around and saw that he left his TV paused on Casino Royale and left his beer sitting on the kitchen counter. He turned the TV off. “Do you want something?” He asked. Steven shook his head.

“No, listen. I am sorry.”

“I know you didn't have anything to do with Fernando.” Xabi spoke quietly as he dumped the warm beer down the sink then threw the bottle into his recycling bin. He leaned against his kitchen counter, crossing his arms.

“No, I meant about not coming around this week.” Steven said, clearing his throat. Xabi looked to the ground.

“Oh.”

“I didn't have your number or I would have called.”

“You could have called the bar.” Xabi said. It was Steven's turn to look away. He sighed.

“Listen, I left Alex.” Xabi's breath hitched. “Told her I wanted a separation and the like. I was at my brother's place down the ways and we went to his local pub.” He said, looking at his hands. Xabi noticed his ring was off. “I didn't want you to think it was because last weekend.”

“Well that is what I thought.”

“I knew that you would. I should have called.”

“What about your girls?” Xabi asked. Steven looked defeated.

“We have to talk it over with a judge, Alex said. She won't make this easy.” He whispered. Xabi glared.

“She is the one who cheated.” He stated. Steven nodded.

“She is their mum.”

“You're their dad.” Xabi said, getting worked up on Steven's behalf. Steven's shoulders slumped.

“I know, Xabi. It's been a difficult week.” Xabi's arms dropped and he pushed himself off the counter and walked over to Steven. “I wanted to be with you all week.” Steven said, sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Xabi bit his lip. “It sounds stupid.” He said as he put his head in his hands.

“It doesn’t sound stupid.” Xabi whispered as he thought about how every time someone walked through the door of the bar he wished it was Steven. “I thought you... weren’t ever coming back.” He said as he walked over to the table and leaned on it next to Steven. Steven scoffed.

“That isn’t true at all. I should have come by, at least.”

“Probably.” Xabi said, grinning.

“Cheeky bastard.” Steven said as he reached out, somewhat reluctantly, putting his hand on Xabi’s thigh. Xabi’s hand covered Steven’s easily. “I thought as soon as Fernando grabbed me, you would hate me.” Steven said. “I couldn’t even stop him.”

“I know. I don’t know what the fuck he was thinking.” Xabi said, looking around his apartment.

“So about the other night.” Steven said, his fingers linking with Xabi’s. Xabi took a deep breath as he squeezed Steven’s hand once.

“Yeah, about that.” He whispered, raking his teeth over his bottom lip.

“I meant what I said, about thinking about you.”

“More than thinking...” Xabi said, smirking. Steven grinned back, clearing his throat.

“I was rather open.”

“You were drunk.”

“So were you.” Steven responded. Xabi nodded, laughing. “Do you think...”

“What?” Xabi asked.

“We could have a replay of that?” Steven said, looking at the floor, mumbling over his words. Xabi laughed out loud, taking Steven’s hand and bringing it up to his lips, hovering them over his hand. Before he had time to touch his lips to Steven’s skin, Steven stood up, cupping Xabi’s face with his and kissing him. Xabi’s scruff felt amazing against his skin as he deepened the kiss, running his hands from his face through his hair then cupping his face again. Xabi’s hands tugged at Steven’s belt loops, wanting him closer. When the kiss ended they were both breathless.

“Exactly like the other night, or something different?” Xabi asked as he slowly started walking towards his bedroom. Steven couldn’t stop grinning.

“Not exactly like the other night, no. A few changes.” He said as he followed him. Xabi pulled his sweater over his head, tossing it to the floor, not caring where it landed.

“What sort of changes?” Xabi asked as he stopped walking to unzip Steven’s jacket, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

“What do you want?” Steven asked. Xabi stopped undressing Steven.

“Me?” He asked, his voice sounding confused. Steven nodded.

“Yeah, I want to do what you want.” Steven said, his voice unsure. “Whatever you want.” Xabi’s chest tightened. What he wanted? His mind was reeling at the thought, about being the one that set what was going to happen.

“I want you to fuck me.” He said, his voice firm. A small smile spread across Steven’s face as he nodded once, then leaned in to kiss Xabi again.

“You’re going to have to guide me through this.” He said as he tugged at Xabi’s shirt. Xabi nodded, moaning as Steven’s hand grazed over his erection.

“Alright. I can do that. Get undressed.” He said as he walked into his closet, taking his shirt off, along with his pants. He grabbed lube and a condom and walked back into his room, wearing only his briefs. Steven was sitting on the bed, looking rather nervous all of the sudden, naked.

“Now what?” He asked. Xabi laughed.

“You have two girls, I am pretty sure you know what comes next.” Xabi said as he pushed Steven onto his back, straddling him. Steven’s hands landed on Xabi’s thighs.

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what I want, yeah.” Xabi said, smiling. “You sure?” He asked. Steven nodded.

“Yeah.” Steven answered. Xabi climbed off of him, taking off his briefs. Steven propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at Xabi. Never in his life would he think that a man would turn him on as much as Xabi did.

“Sit up.” Xabi said. Steven did as he was told. Xabi climbed onto the bed and got to his knees, handing Steven the lube. “You’re going to have to prep me.” Xabi stated. Steven gulped.

“I what?” Xabi rolled his eyes and rolled over, sitting cross legged. He reached over, grabbing Steven’s erection, stroking it. Steven immediately threw his head back, moaning.

“I haven’t had sex in more than a week. I need to be prepped before you fuck me.” Xabi said as he, once again, straddled Steven, pushing him onto his back. He leaned down and kissed him, rolling his hips against Steven’s, their erections rubbing together as Xabi jacked them both off at once.

“Oh fuck, Xabi.” Steven hissed as he grabbed onto his ass, bringing him down harder against him.

“Now grab the lube and slick your fingers up.” Xabi whispered against Steven’s ear as he nipped at it, then at his jaw, then captured his lips in a kiss. Steven rolled Xabi over onto his back, doing as he said. Xabi’s legs were spread as Steven kneeled in front of him. “One finger first.” Xabi said. Steven licked his lips, pressing against Xabi’s entrance.

“Oh god fucking-” Steven said as Xabi moaned at the intrusion. Xabi’s hand wrapped around Steven’s wrist, helping him along as he slowly moved in and out. “Like this?” He asked. Xabi nodded his head repeatedly.

“Yes, keep doing it. When you think you can add another, do it.” He said as he panted. Steven thought he was going to come just watching Xabi beneath him, writhing. By the time Steven had three fingers in, he thought he was going to explode. Xabi never, never had anyone prep him for so long, take their time doing it and definitely were never so gentle with him. Xabi bit his lip to keep from moving every time Steven moved his fingers. Pressure was building up and they hadn’t even fucked.

“Steven fucking put the condom on.” Xabi spat. Steven withdrew his hand and did as Xabi said, his hands shaking. His cock was throbbing, wanting release so badly. Xabi finally tried to catch his breath before Steven fucked him. He stroked himself a few times as he pushed Steven onto his back again, straddling him once more. “I am just going to ride you, alright?” Xabi asked. Steven, wide eyed, nodded. Xabi guided himself down onto Steven.

“Oh fuck, that is the tightest fucking thing-” Steven didn’t even finish his thought as Xabi began moving, his palms against Steven’s chest for leverage. Steven grunted as he met Xabi’s thrusts, rolling his hips and grabbing onto Xabi’s ass, bringing him down harder, making Xabi moan and his fingers dig into Steven’s chest. Steven’s hand slid to Xabi’s cock, wrapping around it. Xabi hissed at the touch, happy that Steven wanted him and that he was touching him.

It didn’t take long before Xabi came, he was overstimulated from being prepped for so long, so hard from the fact that Steven was fucking him. Steven came as Xabi did, the hardest he ever had in his life. Xabi climbed off of him, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaning them off. Steven tied off the condom and put it in the waste bin. When he came back to the bed, Xabi was already curled under the covers. Steven joined him, wrapping his arms around him and their legs intertwining.

“That was the best fucking thing I have ever felt.” Steven said, kissing Xabi’s shoulder. Xabi chuckled.

“You are amazing.” He whispered. Xabi buried his head in between Steven’s shoulder and neck, closing his eyes as he pulled Steven closer to him. They fell asleep to the sound of each other breathing.

 

Fernando wasn't really sure why he was even at the bar, why he wanted to still come on gig nights. It was obvious that Sergio wasn't into him, didn't want to have anything to do with him. He didn't know why he was doing this to himself. He kept telling himself that he loved the music, because that was true. But he could easily just listen to the music on his ipod and close his eyes and hear them live, remember the feeling of the bass deep in his chest and the beat of the drums in his ears. He didn't need to be here, but he was. Instead of at his usual corner he sat at the bar, next to Steven Gerrard.

Sergio walked in a few minutes after he had, his arm draped around someone Fernando had never seen before. Sergio's eyes fell on his, licking his lips as he started to walk by. Without thinking, Fernando turned to Steven, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, capturing his lips in a kiss. Almost immediately after he was pulled away. Not only had Steven pushed him, but Sergio had him by the collar of his jacket, yanking him off his stool. Fernando bit his lip as he shrugged off the hand that had him by his collar. He suddenly didn’t want to look Sergio in the eye. He hadn’t thought about what he was doing, he just reacted.

“Trying to prove something?” Sergio asked. Fernando shrugged. Sergio looked over at Raul and Pirata who were setting up the stage.

“Like you give a fuck anyways.” Fernando sneered. Sergio glared at him.

“You don't even know me.” Sergio whispered.

“I know you don't sleep with anyone more than once.”

“So you tried to get a rise out of me?” Sergio asked. Fernando shrugged again.

“I didn't think about it.” He said honestly. Sergio looked at Daniel who wasn't paying attention to them. Instead, he was looking outside where Steven followed Xabi.

“Yeah and you fucked up Xabi and Steven talking about shit.” Sergio spat. Fernando looked outside where he could see them through the window.

“I didn't-”

“No, you didn't.” Sergio said, his eyes narrowed. Fernando sighed.

“I'm sorry.”

“You should probably go tell Xabi that.”

“I will next time I see him. They're gone.” Fernando said, pointing out the window. Sergio looked, a small smile ghosted across his lips. “And you're a fucking asshole.” Fernando said, shoving Sergio's arm.

“Sergio, get the fuck over here!” Raul called. “Stop being a lazy asshole.” He added. Fernando raised his eyebrows at Sergio. Sergio's glare at Raul was warm, unlike the look he had just been giving Fernando.

“Hold the fuck on, Raul.” He yelled as he turned his attention back to Fernando. “I think we need to talk.” Sergio said, sighing and putting his hands in his back pockets. Fernando bit his lip. “Things are rather complicated with me.”

“You don't want anything from me.”

“Don't put words in my mouth.” Sergio said, his voice low and not as sharp as before. “How about I come by your place tomorrow?” He asked. Fernando shrugged. “Or we meet on neutral ground? The coffee shop by yours?” Fernando nodded, liking that better.

“Yes, neutral ground would be good. Somewhere you won't just jump me then leave...” He said, his voice small. Sergio rolled his eyes.

“I wasn't planning on doing that again, Fernando.” He whispered. Fernando wanted to believe him. “I have been an ass, and I am sorry. Tomorrow it will hopefully make more sense but right now I have to go help set up. Are you staying for the gig?” He asked. Fernando thought his eyes looked sad. He nodded, licking his lips.

“Yeah, I am staying for it.” Sergio smiled at Fernando's response.

“I'm glad.” Fernando believed Sergio's words.

Sergio must have walked around the block three times before he walked into the small coffee shop. Sergio wanted to run but he knew he had to do this, his mind wouldn’t leave him alone about Fernando. He wanted to get to know him, be close to him. He shouldn’t have acted like he had, not with him. He was not the same as past regrets. It was time to move on, time to move forward.

Fernando was sitting at a table by himself with a coffee already in hand. Sergio waved at him as he sat.

“I thought for sure you wouldn’t actually come.” Fernando said. Sergio shook his head.

“I walked around the block a few times, yeah.”

Fernando was prepared to be stood up by Sergio. He told himself repeatedly that Sergio wasn’t coming and that as soon as his coffee was gone, he would leave. He still had half of it left.

“I called Xabi and told him I was sorry.” Fernando said, not looking at Steven.

“And Stevie?” He asked. Fernando grinned.

“Steven was with him.” Sergio smiled back at Fernando.

“Glad they got to talk.” Sergio said as he leaned back in the chair, his hands in his jacket pockets. He sighed. “First of all, the guy I had my arm around last night? That was my brother.” He said bluntly. Fernando looked down at his coffee.

“I’m sorry.” Fernando whispered.

“No... I mean, thanks? But no. You felt the need to do something drastic. That is my fault because I wasn’t being honest with you. I wasn’t even being honest with myself for that matter...” Sergio trailed off as he looked at Fernando who was now picking at his coffee cup idly. “Fer, can you look at me?” He asked. Fernando looked up.

“Not being honest how? I am the one that thought that we could be something other than a one night stand.” His voice sounded bitter. Sergio looked sad.

“No, I wanted that too.”

“I don’t understand that at all.” Fernando said.

“That’s because I was trying not to want it.” Fernando frowned at Sergio. “Listen, I haven’t been in a steady relationship in a long time. But I like you, OK?” He said, taking his hands out of his pockets and strumming them on the table. Fernando didn’t seem convinced. “Alright, here’s the thing... I used to have a boyfriend but shit went south and we broke up and I haven’t slept with the same person twice since then.” He said quickly, trying to get around the subject somehow. Fernando just looked at him, expecting more. Sergio made a face. “You want to know the full story?” He asked.

“Yes.” Was all Fernando said in response.

“Can I get a coffee first?” Sergio asked. Fernando rolled his eyes jokingly. “I’ll be right back.”

“If you run out the door I swear to god.”

“You can punch the shit out of me if I leave.” Sergio said, giving Fernando a small smile as he got in line.

Fernando tried not to watch Sergio in line, but failed. Sergio wanted to be with him but fought himself about it? Why? He was so vague when talking about his ex that it only made Fernando curious. By the time Sergio sat back down with his coffee, Fernando was antsy. He wanted to know about everything and anything about Sergio.

“Sorry, I needed some time to think...” Sergio said. “The line seemed like a good place to do it.”

“Alright.” Fernando said quietly. “So about this ex?” He asked. Sergio nodded.

“His name is Raul... not the Raul you know. That is Meireles, this is Raul Gonzalez.” Sergio sighed. “Anyways... we dated for four years. He is a couple of years older than me. I started dating him when I was in high school. He was my first everything.” Sergio thought he sounded like a girl, pining away at a high school sweetheart. Raul wasn’t like that thought, not at all.

“It’s how I met the band, met Danny. Raul knew Danny for a long time, it was only natural that I become friends with Dagger as well, you know?” Sergio asked. Fernando nodded. “Anyways, the three of us, plus our friend Guti formed the band... not the point, sorry. Like I said, Raul was my first everything.” Sergio stopped and looked at Fernando, unsure if he wanted to continue.

“Go on.” Fernando urged him.

“I basically did whatever he wanted me to. He had me wrapped around his finger.” Fernando wasn’t really expecting Sergio to be the whipped sort of boyfriend. Fernando couldn’t even imagine Sergio like that. “One night he asked if we could try something new. I, of course, being the passive lovesick person I was, said sure before he even said what he wanted to do.”

“What did he want?” Fernando asked. His mind raced as he thought of weird obscure things like a golden shower or handcuffs, whips, he had no idea.

“He wanted to have a threesome.”

“Oh.”

“With Guti.”

“And he is in your band?”

“At that point, yeah he was.”

“And you said no, right?” Fernando asked. Sergio strummed his fingers on the table top and shook his head slightly. “Did you want to have it?”

“I wasn’t really in a position to say no because Guti was in our apartment when Raul asked me about it.”

“That is shitty.” Fernando spat. Sergio smiled warmly at him.

“Basically, yeah.”

“So you broke up with him after you had a threesome?”

“No.”

“What?” Fernando asked. Sergio sighed.

“Our relationship ended when I walked into the bar and they were kissing each other right in front of me.” He said, not looking at Fernando. Fernando’s eyes widened. He had done almost the exact same thing to Sergio, but at the same time not really. This time it wasn’t after a threesome, thank god, and Fernando barely knew Steven.

“I am so fucking sorry.” He said, covering his face with his hands. “I am a complete-”

“No, no Fer. Don’t. You had no idea. I didn’t tell you. I didn’t tell you about them and I certainly fucking didn’t tell you that I liked you.”

“I didn’t even think when I did it last night.”

“And that is where you are different. They did it on purpose.” He said, reaching across the small table and bringing Fernando’s hands down from covering his face. “They wanted me to catch them.”

“So what happened?”

“Danny told them to get the fuck out and he kicked them out of the band and fired them.” Sergio said.

“Oh shit. Remind me not to get on his bad side.”

“It isn’t a good side to be on.”

“So you really haven’t been in a relationship since then?” He asked. Sergio shook his head.

“No, just fucked a lot of people.”

“Do you think...”

“I think it is time I stopped doing that. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that blow job.” Sergio whispered the last part. Fernando’s cheeks reddened. “And your ass.”

“My ass?” He asked, suddenly self conscious.

“Yeah.” Sergio said, chuckling. “I wanted to get your number from someone but no one had it.”

“Do you want my number, Sergio?” Fernando asked. Sergio narrowed his eyes, then smiled.

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Epilogue

Months later.

Xabi Alonso and Steven Gerrard walked into Agger’s for the first time in what felt like ages. At the bar was Martin Kelly, newly trained and pouring a beer for Pirata.

“It’s going to have too much foam!” Pirata complained. Martin glared at him. “I am sure it will be fine though.” He mumbled. Martin gave Pirata his beer and crossed his arms.

“It’s harder than it looks.”

“That’s what she said.” Raul said as he beat his hands against the bar top to a rhythm in his head. Pirata laughed, Martin rolled his eyes.

“You two are immature.”

“Says the fucking baby.” Raul said, making a face.

“Don’t call him a baby.” Daniel said as he appeared behind the bar, coming up from his office. When he saw Steven and Xabi at the door he smiled. “Holy shit, if it isn’t the prodigal sons returned from... where the fuck were you?” He asked, grinning.

“Moving Stevie into my place.” Xabi said. “It has been weird, changing my hours now that I have a real job.” Daniel scoffed.

“Real jobs are for bitches.” He said, smiling. Xabi smirked at him as he and Steven sat at the bar.

“I don’t want to be a bitch.” Xabi said. “But I want a drink.”

“Me too.” Steven said.

“What do you want?” Martin Kelly asked. Daniel smiled at the younger boy, leaning on the counter and watching him.

“Jameson.”

“Like, a shot?” He asked. Steven looked at Daniel.

“Just pour some into a rum and coke glass, that is how he likes it.” Daniel said, his voice calm.

“I’ll just have a Stella, Martin.” Xabi said.

“So the new job kicking your ass?” Raul asked.

“I just am having a hard time waking up at a normal time.” Xabi said as Martin handed Steven and him their drinks.

“Yeah and we wanted to come by to tell you guys the news.” Steven smiled.

“What?” Everyone asked all at once.

“The divorce went through.”

“Cheers, mate!”

“Amazing!”

“So happy for you.” Everyone said. Xabi and Steven were so relieved everything went through, and that Steven was able to see his girls when he wanted, but he would definitely have them every other weekend. In the end, Alex wasn’t as hard to deal with as he thought she was going to be.

“We should have a party or some shit.” Pirata said.

“We party all the time.” Raul added. Pirata shrugged.

“I meant one with silver balloons.”

“You really want some balloons?” Daniel asked.

“Don’t diss my dreams, Dagger.”

“We should get balloons for Pirata for his birthday.” Martin Kelly suggested. Pirata smiled at Martin.

“You can keep him, Danny.”

“I don’t need your permission.” Daniel said, making a face at Pirata. “I will get you a damned balloon and pop it in your face if you don’t leave me alone.”

“You do that and I will TP this entire place while you are sleeping.”

“I will make you fucking clean it up.”

“Not if you don’t know it was me.”

“You just fucking told me-”

“Calm down.” Xabi said, wide eyed. “It is like you guys reverted into teenagers after I left. He turned to Martin, “You’re excused from that statement, since you actually are...” He trailed off. Martin shrugged.

“Actually I think I act older than them.”

“Probably.” Xabi said, laughing. The door opened and Sergio walked in with Fernando not far behind.

“Holy shit, it’s Xabi!” Sergio said, bouncing over and hugging him. Xabi laughed and hugged him back.

“You’re squishing me.” Xabi mumbled. Sergio let go of him and pat Steven on the back.

“You two have been MIA lately. It’s like you stole Xabi away.”

“More like Fernando stole you away.” Raul said as he sipped his beer. Fernando turned red. Sergio stuck his tongue out.

“You want me to move back in with you?” Sergio asked.

“Fuck no. I changed the locks.” Sergio smirked at Raul.

“So shut the fuck up then.” Fernando sat next to Xabi at the bar while Sergio stood behind him.

“You know, we should do a poker tournament or something.” Fernando suggested. Daniel stuck his bottom lip out and nodded.

“That could be cool for Tuesdays or Wednesdays when the place is usually slow.”

“I would be in for that.” Steven said.

“I have an old poker table top we can keep here.” Fernando said as Daniel handed him a beer. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I know you like Guinness.” Daniel said. “And that sounds awesome.”

“I can make a flyer for the window.” Sergio suggested.

“I am excited!” Raul said. “I will take all your money.”

“Yeah right, until Carra hears about this. He can beat all of your asses.” Daniel said. “Maybe we won’t tell him for the first week.”

“Or you could make him work during it.” Raul said, grinning.

“I don’t have a death wish.” Daniel said, crossing his arms.

“Whatever, he will take your money too then.”

“No, because I can kick his ass.” Raul rolled his eyes at Daniel.

“So, Tuesday then?” Xabi asked, handing Martin money for their drinks, plus a nice tip. Daniel nodded.

“Yeah, Tuesday.”


End file.
